


Rose, Orchidee und Gänseblümchen

by Nachtauge, Nachtwoelfin



Series: 8 Frauen - Aufarbeitung [3]
Category: 8 femmes (2002)
Genre: Catherine and her two mothers, F/F, Oneshot collection
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-10-18 03:57:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10608816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachtauge/pseuds/Nachtauge, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachtwoelfin/pseuds/Nachtwoelfin
Summary: „Mama? Kann ich bei euch wohnen?“ - Damals hatte Gaby noch keine Ahnung, was mit dieser unschuldigen Frage noch alles auf sie und Pierrette zukommen würde...





	1. Zwischen Hausfrau und Hure

**Author's Note:**

> Gaby, Pierrette und Catherine in einer Wohnung... dieses Szenario hat meine Muse einfach nicht mehr losgelassen.

Die dröhnende Musik schallte Gaby schon entgegen, als sie die Stufen zur Haustür hochstieg. In der Wohnung erreichte sie dann einen Pegel, der sie in Versuchung führte, sich die Ohren zuzuhalten. Pierrette saß in einem Sessel und blätterte in einer Illustrierten.

„Was ist denn hier los?“, schrie Gaby über den Lärm hinweg.

Pierrette sah hoch. „Oh, hallo! Ich glaube, wir hätten deiner Tochter doch keinen Plattenspieler zum Geburtstag schenken sollen.“

„Einverstanden! Aber warum der Krach?“

„Liebeskummer? Ärger in der Schule? Streit mit Freunden? Ich habe keine Ahnung.“

„Bist du nicht mal auf die Idee gekommen zu fragen?“

Pierrette verdrehte die Augen. In diesem Moment wurde die Musik leiser, eine Tür klapperte und Catherine stapfte in den Salon. Ohne ihre Mutter und Tante auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen, ging sie in die Küche und kehrte kurz darauf mit einer Tafel Schokolade wieder zurück.

„Willst du darüber reden?“, fragte Pierrette desinteressiert.

„Nein, lasst mich in Ruhe!“ Türeknallen und dann wurde die Musik wieder laut gedreht, wenn auch dankenswerterweise nicht so laut wie vor ein paar Minuten.

„Das“, Pierrette gestikulierte in die Richtung von Catherines Zimmer, „war jetzt das dritte Mal, dass ich mir eine Abfuhr eingehandelt habe.“

Mit gerunzelter Stirn sah Gaby ihrer Tochter nach. „Vielleicht sollte ich mal mit ihr reden.“

„Eine großartige Idee“, stimmte Pierrette zu und widmete sich wieder ihrer Zeitung. „Ich bin ohnehin der Meinung, dass ich mein Soll in dem Moment erfüllt hatte, als ich deine Tochter über Beischlaf und Schwangerschaftsverhütung aufgeklärt habe.“

Gaby, die bereits auf halbem Wege aus der Tür war, blieb abrupt stehen und kam mit großen Schritten wieder zurück. „Du hast was getan?!“

Pierrette ließ ihre Zeitung sinken und sah Gaby überrascht an. „Wie bitte?“

„Wie kannst du mit meiner minderjährigen Tochter über Sex reden?!“

„Sie hat mich danach gefragt.“

„Und du erzählst ihr einfach davon?“

„Selbstverständlich. Was ist daran so schlimm?“

„Was daran so schlimm ist?“, fragte Gaby fassungslos. „Zuerst einmal: Schwangerschaftsverhütung? Sie ist minderjährig!“

„Eben drum.“ Zwischen Pierrettes Brauen bildete sich eine steile Falte. „Was hast du ihr denn geraten, als sie dich gefragt hat? Und wehe du sagst jetzt Enthaltsamkeit.“

Gaby warf ihr einen frostigen Blick zu. „Selbstverständlich habe ich ihr Enthaltsamkeit gepredigt.“

Pierrette warf einen gequälten Blick gen Himmel. „Herrgott, Gaby, das kann doch unmöglich dein Ernst sein!“

„Im Gegensatz zu dir ermuntere ich meine Tochter bestimmt nicht zum Sex! In meinem...“

„... wenn du jetzt Milieu sagst, Liebes, bin ich vielleicht gezwungen, dir eine Ohrfeige zu verpassen“, warnte Pierrette liebenswürdig.

Gaby stieß wütend die Luft aus, beendete ihren Satz jedoch nicht. „Was hast du ihr überhaupt gesagt?“, fragte sie stattdessen, mühsam beherrscht.

„Zum Thema Schwangerschaftsverhütung?“ Pierrette betrachtete ihre Fingernägel. „Dass sie mit Frauen schlafen soll, selbstverständlich.“

„Was?!“

„Fällt dir vielleicht ein sichereres Mittel ein?“

„Du hast doch nicht wirklich-...“

Pierrette verdrehte die Augen. „Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich war der Meinung, dass wir ihr diese Option bereits zur Genüge vorleben. Was soll ich schon gesagt haben? Ich habe ihr erklärt, wie Pariser funktionieren und dass ich ihr gerne welche besorge, wenn sie welche braucht.“

Gaby starrte sie entsetzt an. „Das kannst du unmöglich getan haben, Pierrette.“

Pierrette schlug ihre Zeitung zu und warf sie aufgebracht zur Seite. „Natürlich habe ich das getan! Wenn sie Sex hat, dann soll sie verantwortlich damit umgehen und vor allem nicht dem Mann die Verhütung überlassen, denn dem ist es egal, ob sie zum Schluss mit einem Kind dasteht.“

„Sie soll überhaupt keinen Sex haben!“

Pierrette schnaubte. „Diese Maßgabe hat ja bei dir auch schon so fabelhaft funktioniert, nicht wahr, mein Engel? Warum sollte Catherine in dieser Hinsicht auch nur einen Deut vernünftiger sein als du und ich?“

„Das war etwas ganz anderes!“

„Ja, das stimmt, das war es allerdings. Weil wir beide nämlich keine Ahnung von all diesen Dingen hatten, als wir das erste Mal wie berauscht von der Liebe waren und alles getan haben, nur nicht auf unsere Mütter und ihre Predigten zu Keuschheit zu hören. Wenn Catherine in diese Phase kommt, wird sie sich aber hoffentlich daran erinnern, dass sie dieses Gefühl noch viel mehr genießen kann, wenn sie nicht zum Schluss mit einem Balg dasteht. Meine Güte, Gaby, natürlich wird deine Tochter Sex haben. Sie ist jung, lebenslustig und neugierig. Du kannst das gar nicht verhindern. Du kannst nur dafür sorgen, dass sie weiß, wie sie sich schützen kann.“

„Nun, dafür hast du ja jetzt zur Genüge gesorgt, nicht wahr?“, meinte Gaby giftig.

„Ja, habe ich!“ Pierrette funkelte Gaby wütend an. „Und ich werde mich auch nicht dafür entschuldigen, dass ich nicht so eine Heuchlerin bin wie du! Weil ich nämlich nicht will, dass aus Catherine ein verhuschtes Mäuschen wird, das sich nicht behaupten kann, weil sie von nichts weiß. Ich will, dass sie den Männern selbstbewusst gegenüber tritt und ihr Leben genießt! Und daran ist nichts falsches!“

„Sie ist nicht deine Tochter! Du hast kein Recht, solche Entscheidungen zu treffen!“

Pierrettes Augen verengten sich. „Nein, sie ist nicht meine Tochter“, antwortete sie kalt. „Aber meine Nichte. Die Tochter meines einzigen Bruders. Wenn dir das mehr wert ist als die Tatsache, dass ich hier bin und sie mit dir gemeinsam erziehe, dann sieh es eben von der Seite.“ Sie erhob sich und ging an Gaby vorbei, ohne sie noch eines Blickes zu würdigen. „Und jetzt rede mit deiner Tochter. Vielleicht überzeugst du sie ja von einem freudlosen Dasein als alte Jungfer, wenn dir so viel daran liegt.“

Sie war verschwunden, ehe Gaby ein weiteres Wort der Erwiderung eingefallen war. Wütend ließ sie sich in den Sessel fallen und wühlte in ihrer Handtasche nach ihren Zigaretten. Wie schaffte es diese Frau nur jedes Mal, sie ins Unrecht zu setzen? Gaby war sich sicher, dass es dort draußen unzählige Menschen gab, die ihr darin Recht geben würden, ihrer knapp achtzehnjährigen Tochter nichts über Schwangerschaftsverhütung zu erzählen. Aber Pierrette war natürlich nicht nur anderer Meinung, nein, sie vermittelte Gaby auch noch gekonnt das Gefühl, dass ihre Meinung das Schädlichste war, was sie ihrer Tochter zumuten konnte.

Gaby zündete sich zornig eine Zigarette ein und sog den Rauch gierig in ihre Lunge. Sie schloss die Augen und inhalierte tief, ließ den Tabak und die Ruhe auf sich wirken. Erst als sie mit ihrer Zigarette schon fast fertig war, fiel ihr auf, dass es tatsächlich ruhig in der Wohnung war. Verdächtig ruhig.

„Ach, verdammt!“ Sie drückte ihre Zigarette aus, warf das Mundstück achtlos zurück in ihre Tasche und machte sich auf den Weg zum Zimmer ihrer Tochter. Sie klopfte. „Catherine? Darf ich reinkommen?“

Für einen Moment herrschte Stille, dann kam ein undeutliches „Ja“ von drinnen.

Gaby öffnete die Tür und wurde sofort von unzähligen James Dean-Bildern Willkommen geheißen, die in jeder freien Ecke die Wand plakatierten. Catherine saß am Fußende ihres Bettes, die Knie an den Körper gezogen, neben sich ihre Platten, allesamt wild über das Bett verstreut, doch der Plattenspieler stand stumm neben ihr.

Gaby blieb in der Tür stehen. „Sagst du mir, was passiert ist?“

Catherine zuckte die Schultern und Gaby seufzte lautlos, ehe sie sich ihren Weg durch Stapel von Büchern, Heften, Stiften und Kleidern hindurch zum Bett bahnte. Sie schob ein paar Schallplatten zur Seite und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Ihr Blick fiel auf das Foto von Marcel, das Catherine in einem kleinen Bilderrahmen auf ihrem Nachttisch stehen hatte. Er hielt seine knapp vierjährige Tochter auf dem Schoß und beide lachten in die Kamera. Es war ein hübsches Bild, doch Gaby schauderte es jedes Mal, wenn sie ihren Ehemann dort stehen sah. Sie wusste, dass sie nichts daran ändern konnte, dass er nun einmal Catherines Vater war und noch dazu nicht einmal ein schlechter Vater, aber nichtsdestotrotz hätte sie gerne darauf verzichtet, ihn jedes Mal sehen zu müssen, wenn sie Catherines Zimmer betrat.

Sie wandte dem Foto den Rücken zu und sah Catherine an. „Was ist los? Gab es Ärger in der Schule?“

Catherine legte ihr Kinn auf ihre angezogenen Knie und beäugte ihre Mutter. „Ihr habt euch gestritten.“

„Lenk nicht ab. Hattest du Streit mit jemandem? Mit einem Mitschüler? Oder Lehrer?“

„Habt ihr euch nun gestritten oder nicht?“

Gaby verdrehte die Augen, kapitulierte dann aber: „Ja, haben wir.“

„Warum?“

„Du zuerst.“

Catherine runzelte die Stirn. „Schlägst du mir gerade einen Handel vor?“

Gaby blinzelte überrascht, fasste sich aber schnell. Sie nickte und streckte eine Hand aus. „Deine Antwort gegen meine Antwort.“

Verblüfft sah Catherine ihre Mutter an, schlug dann aber ein. „Abgemacht.“

„Gut.“ Gaby zog ihre Hand zurück und warf Catherine einen auffordernden Blick zu. „Also?“

„Warum soll ich anfangen?“

„Weil ich bis jetzt weit weniger über das weiß, was dich verärgert hat, als du über mich.“

Catherine stöhnte, nickte dann aber ergeben. „Die Leute an meiner Schule sind blöd“, erklärte sie, „und das ist auch schon alles.“

„Das ist es ganz sicher nicht“, widersprach Gaby. „Was soll das heißen?“

Catherine machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Die Mädchen sind alle eingebildete Schnepfen, die Jungen doofe Aufschneider und die Lehrer haben keinen Schimmer.“

Gaby unterdrückte mühsam ein Grinsen. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass nicht alle so schlimm sind.“

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung“, murrte Catherine.

„Es gibt dort keinen einzigen sympathischen Menschen?“

„Nein“, beharrte Catherine trotzig.

„In Ordnung“, lenkte Gaby begütigend ein. „Und was jetzt? Möchtest du die Schule wechseln? Das wird kaum ein Problem sein, du bist ja erst so kurz dort.“

Catherine hob erstaunt den Kopf. „Das meinst du ernst?“

Gaby zuckte die Schultern. „Wenn du das möchtest...“

Nachdenklich zupfte Catherine an ihrer Lippe, doch dann schüttelte sie seufzend den Kopf. „Nein, es wird schon gehen.“

„Wirklich?“

„Ja. Ich glaube... ich glaube, ich habe einfach nur meine alte Schule vermisst. Meine Freunde.“ Catherine legte ihren Kopf wieder auf ihre Knie und sah ihre Mutter an. „Es ist so anstrengend, neue Leute kennenzulernen. Manchmal hätte ich einfach gerne mein altes Leben zurück.“

Gaby rückte näher und streichelte ihren Rücken. „Meine Kleine“, murmelte sie mitfühlend.

„Damit will ich nicht sagen, dass es mir hier nicht gefällt“, schob ihre Tochter schnell hinterher.

„Ich weiß.“

„Es gefällt mir nämlich sehr.“ Catherine kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe. „Worüber habt ihr gestritten?“

Gaby seufzte schwer.

„Wir haben eine Abmachung“, erinnerte Catherine sie.

„Und natürlich bestehst du darauf, dass ich meinen Teil einhalte.“

„Natürlich.“ Catherine musterte sie aufmerksam. „Warum willst du es mir nicht erzählen? War es so schlimm? Ihr...“, sie benetzte unruhig ihre Lippen, „... ihr trennt euch doch nicht, oder?“

„Was?!“ Gaby sah ihre Tochter erschrocken an. „Wie kommst du denn darauf?“

Catherine zupfte verlegen an ihrer Hose. „Also nicht?“

„Nein. Nein, natürlich nicht!“

Erleichtert atmete Catherine aus. „Gut.“ Sie warf ihrer Mutter einen forschenden Blick zu. „Und warum willst du es mir dann nicht erzählen?“

„Weil... weil du mit Sicherheit auf ihrer Seite sein wirst. Und damit vermutlich sogar recht hast“, gestand Gaby zerknirscht. Inzwischen schämte sie sich tatsächlich ein wenig für ihren Ausbruch.

„Jetzt machst du mich wirklich neugierig“, sagte Catherine grinsend. „Also?“

„Sie hat mit dir über Sex gesprochen.“

„Und das hat dir nicht gefallen“, vermutete Catherine.

„Nein, das hat es nicht“, antwortete Gaby ärgerlich. „Es wäre doch schön, wenn wenigstens ein Mitglied dieser Familie mal den Regeln gesellschaftlichen Anstandes folgen würde.“

„Und diese Ausnahme von der Regel soll ausgerechnet ich sein?“, fragte Catherine skeptisch.

„So viele andere bleiben ja nicht mehr.“ Gabys Stimme wurde weich und sie fuhr ihrer Tochter durchs Haar. „Ich will dir ja nichts Böses, chérie. Ich versuche, dich zu beschützen.“

„Und mich in Unwissenheit zu halten, soll das bewirken?“

Verstimmt zog Gaby ihre Hand zurück. „Siehst du, ich wusste, dass du auf Pierrettes Seite sein würdest.“

„Ich glaube dir ja, dass du mich beschützen willst“, sagte Catherine versöhnlich und kuschelte sich an ihre Mutter, „aber du musst zugeben, die Mittel sind... fraglich. Und so altmodisch.“

„Es ist nun einmal nicht richtig, mit jungen Mädchen über Sex zu sprechen. Oder, Gott bewahre, Schwangerschaftsverhütung.“

„Nein, richtig ist es sicher nicht, moralisch gesehen. Aber es ist auch nicht moralisch, mit einer anderen Frau zusammen zu sein, oder?“

Gaby zauste ihrer Tochter strafend das Haar. „Du drehst einem schon genauso das Wort im Munde herum wie deine Tante.“

Catherine grinste. „Vielleicht. Ich fand es jedenfalls gut, dass sie kein Blatt vor den Mund genommen hat. Du und Suzon, ihr habt immer so um den heißen Brei herum geredet, das war wirklich anstrengend. Und weißt du“, Catherine rieb ihren Kopf an Gabys Schulter, „ich hatte das Gefühl, dass Tante Pierrette genauso das Gefühl hatte, mich zu beschützen, wie du.“

Gaby stimmte weder zu, noch stritt sie es ab. Nachdenklich sah sie ihren Fingern dabei zu, wie sie mit Catherines kurzen, dunkelblonden Strähnen spielten.

„Vertragt ihr euch jetzt wieder?“, fragte Catherine nach einiger Zeit.

Gaby lächelte kaum merklich. „Das ist dir wirklich wichtig, hm?“

„Naja, wir drei sind doch jetzt quasi eine Familie, oder nicht? Also vertrag dich wieder mit ihr.“

„Habe ich denn eine Wahl?“

„Nein“, entschied Catherine und richtete sich auf. „Los!“ Sie gab ihrer Mutter einen Schubs. „Geh zu ihr!“

Derart liebloser Behandlung ausgesetzt, blieb Gaby kaum etwas anderes übrig, als dem Befehl ihrer Tochter Folge zu leisten. Ein wenig überrumpelt erhob sie sich vom Bett und ging zur Tür. Als sie noch einen zögernden Blick zu Catherine zurückwarf, wies diese energisch in den Flur.

„Ich habe bereits meinen Anteil an sich ständig streitenden Eltern gehabt. Das fängt jetzt nicht schon wieder an.“

„Das war doch damals etwas ganz anderes“, protestierte Gaby schwach, doch auf Catherines nachdrücklichen Blick hin öffnete sie endlich die Tür und ging zu Pierrettes Schlafzimmer.

Pierrette saß auf dem Bett, ein Buch in der Hand, als Gaby sich leise in den Raum hineinschob. Sie musterte Gaby kühl. „Ja?“

Gaby atmete tief durch. „Es tut mir Leid“, bot sie an. „Ich hätte das nicht sagen sollen.“

„Was genau?“

„Alles vermutlich. Aber am meisten, dass du kein Recht hättest, sie zu erziehen, weil sie nicht deine Tochter ist.“ Sie begegnete Pierrettes frostigem Blick. „Aber ich will nicht, dass sie so wird wie du. Verstehst du das nicht?“

„Nicht so wird wie ich, ja?“, wiederholte Pierrette schneidend. „Wirklich, Gaby, du verstehst es, einer Frau Komplimente zu machen.“

„Du weißt ganz genau, was ich damit meine!“

„Erkläre es mir“, forderte Pierrette sie heraus, „was genau meinst du denn?“

Gaby verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust und erwiderte Pierrettes streitlustigen Blick nicht minder herausfordernd. „Eine Hure“, antwortete sie ungehalten. „Ich will nicht, dass sie eine Hure wird.“

Pierrette nickte grimmig. „Stell dir vor, dass will ich für sie genauso wenig wie du.“ Sie legte ihr Buch zur Seite und stand auf. „Aber, nimm es mir nicht übel, mein Engel, dass sie so wird wie du, will ich genauso wenig.“ Sie lehnte sich an die Fensterbank und sah zu Gaby. „Eine unglückliche Hausfrau, die ihre Lebensfreude zugunsten einer rückwärtsgewandten Moral zurückstellt.“

Gabys Schultern sackten herab und sie seufzte. „Das will ich doch auch nicht.“

„Dann sind wir uns doch eigentlich einig, oder nicht?“ Pierrette lächelte kaum merklich. „Sie soll nicht wie ich werden, nicht wie du, also irgendetwas zwischen Hausfrau und Hure. Das sollte doch zu bewerkstelligen sein.“

Sie streckte eine Hand aus und Gaby lächelte erleichtert. Sie kam näher und legte ihre Hand in Pierrettes. „Es tut mir Leid.“

Pierrette zog sie näher, bis sie vor ihr stand, und legte ihre Hände an Gabys Hüften. „So viel Unstimmigkeit wegen einer solch unbedeutenden Sache wie Sex.“

„Und dabei sind wir uns bei diesem Thema doch sonst so einig“, neckte Gaby sie.

Pierrette grinste. „Außerordentlich einig“, sagte sie, doch dann wurde ihre Miene ernst. „Wie geht es Catherine?“

Gaby winkte ab. „Sie vermisst ihre alten Freunde und mag ihre neue Schule noch nicht. Das wird sich legen. Es ist Catherine noch nie schwergefallen, neue Freundschaften zu schließen.“

„Also nichts, woran wir etwas ändern könnten?“

„Nein.“ Gaby schüttelte den Kopf, doch plötzlich wurde sie nachdenklich. „Aber sie hat da etwas gesagt...“

Pierrette neigte den Kopf und schaute ihr prüfend in die Augen. „Was hat sie gesagt?“

„Sie hatte Angst, dass wir uns trennen könnten.“

Verblüfft sah Pierrette sie an. „Warum sollten wir uns trennen?“

Gaby hob die Schultern. „Sie hat unseren Streit gehört und das hat in ihr anscheinend diesen Gedanken geweckt.“

„Und was hast du gesagt?“

„Dass wir uns wegen so einem Streit nicht trennen, selbstverständlich.“ Als Pierrette darauf nichts sagte, runzelte Gaby die Stirn. „Oder?“

„Natürlich nicht“, versicherte Pierrette schnell. „Ich bin nur überrascht.“

„Ich auch“, gestand Gaby. „Ich habe in all dem niemals in Betracht gezogen, dass sie... dass sie so an dir hängen könnte. Das macht mir Angst.“

„Das macht _dir_ Angst?“, fragte Pierrette. „Sollte das nicht eher _mir_ Angst machen?“

„Was ist, wenn wir uns doch trennen? Irgendwann? Und ich damit schon wieder ihre Familie auseinander reiße?“

„Falls du nicht vorhast, besagte Trennung jetzt sofort heraufzubeschwören, würde ich sagen, dass es zu früh ist, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen“, erwiderte Pierrette besänftigend.

„Aber ist das, was wir hier haben, nicht eigentlich schrecklich fragil?“, fragte Gaby leise. „Ein Abenteuer, ein aufregendes Erlebnis, um der Eintönigkeit von allem zu entfliehen? War es nicht so gemeint?“

„So hat es angefangen“, berichtigte Pierrette sie. „Aber du weißt, dass es für mich inzwischen sehr viel mehr ist. Und für dich doch auch, oder nicht?“

„Natürlich.“ Gaby strich zärtlich über Pierrettes Wange. „Natürlich ist es das. Aber nichtsdestotrotz ist das alles hier für uns beide eine neue Situation. Vielleicht war es zu früh, ein Kind wie Catherine hier herein zu holen. Sie hat so viel Angst davor, wieder verlassen zu werden.“

„Aber wir werden sie ja nicht verlassen“, betonte Pierrette. „Was auch immer aus uns wird, du wirst immer ihre Mutter sein und ich immer ihre Tante. Wir werden das schon schaffen, Gaby, mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken, über das, was sein könnte. Immerhin“, sie lächelte, „ist es doch geradezu furchtbar normal, sich über Erziehungsfragen zu streiten, oder?“

Gaby musste ihr Lächeln wider Willen erwidern. „Es ist furchtbar spießig.“

„Oh ja, wir sind furchtbar spießig.“ Pierrette lachte. „Eine furchtbar spießige kleine Familie, die sich Gedanken über die Zukunft ihres Nesthäkchens macht. Das übrigens studieren sollte, meiner Meinung nach. Sie hat eindeutig das Köpfchen dazu.“

„An der Sorbonne“, stimmte Gaby zu.

„Natürlich, nur das Beste für das Kind.“

„Natürlich.“ Gaby lachte auch und beugte sich zu Pierrette, um sie zu küssen. „Obwohl Aufklärungsgespräche nicht so recht in das spießige Bild passen“, murmelte sie gegen ihre Lippen.

„Ach, ich versuche nur, meinem Ruf trotz allem gerecht zu werden. Ist ja inzwischen schwer genug, so mit Frau und Kind.“ Pierrettes Augen funkelten.

„Du bist unmöglich“, versetzte Gaby liebevoll, „und ich fürchte, genau das liebe ich an dir.“

„Natürlich tust du das“, schnurrte Pierrette. „Und ich gebe mir solche Mühe, deine Tochter auch noch zu verderben.“

„Ja, allerdings“, stimmte Gaby ihr unumwunden zu, „genau das tust du. Ganz genau das.“ Und sie grinste.

  


  


°°°

  


  



	2. Ein unerfreuliches Rendezvous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catherine gerät über die Homophobie ihrer Mitmenschen in Rage und bringt so ihre Mütter um die dringend ersehnte Zweisamkeit.

„Alles dunkel?“

„Ja, wie ich es gesagt habe.“ Pierrette drückte Gaby gegen die ins Schloss gefallene Haustür und küsste sie begehrlich. „Keine Spur von Catherine.“

Gaby stöhnte, als Pierrette ihren Rock hochschob. Sie drückte sie nach hinten und machte sich am Gürtel ihres Mantels zu schaffen. Während ihre Lippen erneut gierig zueinander fanden, schob Gaby die Jacke von ihren Schultern und ließ sie achtlos zu Boden fallen.

„Eine wunderbare Idee“, raunte Pierrette und ließ Gabys Pelzmantel die gleiche Behandlung angedeihen.

„Sei froh, dass ich gerade andere Dinge im Kopf habe, sonst würde ich mich über diese Misshandlung meines Nerzes beschweren“, murmelte Gaby abwesend, weil die zahllosen Knöpfe an Pierrettes Kleid ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit forderten.

Pierrette streifte sich ihre Stilettos von den Füßen und als Gabys Bemühungen endlich mit ihren fiebrigen Händen auf Pierrettes nackter Haut belohnt wurden, seufzte sie lustvoll.

„Ich würde ja nach diesen anderen Dingen fragen, aber ich habe da so eine Ahnung.“ Sie fuhr mit den Lippen Gabys Hals entlang.

Gaby schob sie rückwärts zum Schlafzimmer, ohne sich von ihr zu lösen. Irgendwie gelang ihr sogar das Kunststück, dabei ihre Schuhe auszuziehen und wohlig aufzustöhnen, als Pierrette an ihrem Ohrläppchen knabberte.

„Wir können die Sachen unmöglich hier liegen lassen“, sagte sie und zog Pierrettes Kleid nach unten.

„In Ordnung“, stimmte Pierrette atemlos zu und stieg im Rückwärtsgehen aus ihrem Rock.

„Das wäre zu auffällig.“

„Ganz deiner Meinung.“ Sie öffnete den Verschluss von Gabys Kleid und zog es über ihre Schultern, um sich ihr Schlüsselbein entlang zu küssen.

Gaby schauderte erregt. „Danach“, brachte sie mühsam hervor.

„ _Danach_ ist Musik in meinen Ohren“, murmelte Pierrette zwischen zwei Küssen.

Endlich fand sie sich rückwärts an die Schlafzimmertür gedrängt wieder. Gaby tastete in ihrem Rücken nach der Klinke, während Pierrette ihr endlich das Kleid abstreifte. Sie taumelten gemeinsam durch die Tür und entledigten sich auf dem Weg zum Bett ihrer Unterwäsche, bis Gaby schließlich auf die Matratze sank. Mit einem verführerischen Lächeln zog sie Pierrette auf ihren Schoß und verwickelte sie erneut in einen langen Kuss, eine Hand in ihren Haaren vergraben, während ihre andere Hand an ihrem Körper hinabglitt. Pierrette stöhnte erwartungsvoll und drängte sich der Hand entgegen, als plötzlich die Haustür klapperte. Sofort unterbrachen sie ihren Kuss.

„Catherine?“ Gaby sah Pierrette fragend an.

Pierrette runzelte die Stirn. „Eigentlich hatte ich ihr genug Geld zugesteckt, um nach dem Kino noch mindestens etwas trinken zu gehen.“ Sie warf einen Blick auf den Wecker. „Was in Catherines Fall bedeutet, dass sie frühestens in zwei Stunden hätte hier sein sollen. Deine Tochter lässt doch sonst nichts anbrennen.“

„Ob sie jemanden mitgebracht hat?“ Gaby lauschte in den Flur.

„Dann hätten wir das schon gehört, wir haben ja eine schöne Anzahl von Stolperfallen hinterlassen.“ Pierrette zwinkerte ihr zu und Gaby stöhnte gequält.

„So ein Mist.“

„Keine Sorge, dein kluges Töchterlein weiß, dass wir miteinander schlafen. Unsere Kleider auf dem Fußboden zu sehen, wird sie nicht aus der Bahn werfen.“ Pierrette erhob sich und griff nach ihrem Morgenmantel. „Bleib liegen. Ich schaue mal nach.“

Die Wohnung war dunkel bis auf eine kleine Tischlampe im Wohnzimmer. Catherine hatte sich auf das Sofa geschmissen und starrte an die Decke.

„Schon zurück?“, fragte Pierrette und blieb im Türrahmen stehen.

Catherine zuckte zusammen. Sie wandte den Kopf und sah ihre Tante an. Als sie den Morgenmantel bemerkte, lächelte sie reumütig. „Ich bin zu früh, oder?“

„Bist du“, bestätigte Pierrette.

„Tut mir Leid.“

„Die Frage ist doch nur: Warum bist du zu früh? Du machst doch sonst so gerne die Nacht zum Tag und ich war mir sicher, wenn du schon mal die Erlaubnis hättest...“ Pierrette machte eine vielsagende Handbewegung.

Catherine zuckte die Schultern. „Der Kerl war ein Idiot.“

Schlagartig wurde Pierrette ernst. „Was ist passiert?“, fragte sie alarmiert.

Catherine sah seufzend wieder zur Decke. „Nicht das, was du denkst. Er war einfach nur ein Idiot.“

„Und inwiefern?“, hakte Pierrette nach.

Catherine starrte stumm Löcher in die Luft.

„Catherine?“

„Du lässt wohl nie locker, oder?“

„Du kennst mich.“

Catherine schnaubte. Dann sagte sie leichthin: „Nichts besonderes, weißt du? Er hat nur gesagt, dass sich liebende Frauen das abartigste wären, das er sich vorstellen könnte. Danach hatte ich keine Lust mehr, etwas mit ihm trinken zu gehen.“

Pierrette starrte sie an. „Oh“, machte sie schließlich und fügte hinzu: „Warte kurz.“

Sie drehte sich sich um und ging ins Schlafzimmer zurück. „Wir müssen unser Rendezvous verschieben“, verkündete sie und warf Gaby ihren Morgenmantel zu, „es ist ernst.“

Gaby stand sofort auf. „Was ist passiert?“, fragte sie besorgt, während sie den Mantel überzog und zuknotete.

„Catherines junger Freund war nicht eben begeistert von sapphischer Liebe.“

Gaby sah sie verwirrt an. „Was?“

„Er hält nichts von Frauen, die Frauen lieben“, präzisierte Pierrette.

„Oh.“

„Ganz genau.“ Pierrette war bereits halb durch die Tür. „Kommst du?“

Catherine verdrehte die Augen, als sie ins Wohnzimmer zurückkamen. „Ihr müsst deswegen wirklich nicht gleich volle Geschütze auffahren, wisst ihr?“

„Doch, allerdings“, sagten sie beide wie aus einem Mund.

Gaby ging zu ihrer Tochter, die sich ächzend aufrichtete, und setzte sich neben sie. „Was ist passiert?“

„Es war nicht so schlimm, Mama“, erwiderte Catherine ungeduldig. „Ich hatte eine Verabredung mit einem Trottel, habe es bemerkt und bin nach Hause gekommen. Kein Grund, so ein Gewese zu veranstalten.“

„Wie seid ihr überhaupt auf das Thema gekommen?“, fragte Pierrette von der Anrichte, ohne von Catherines Nörgelei Notiz zu nehmen. „Ist doch kein sonderlich übliches Thema für eine Verabredung, oder? Jedenfalls war es zu meiner Zeit unüblich.“ Sie schenkte Cognac in zwei Gläser.

„Bekomme ich auch eins?“, fragte Catherine.

Pierrette wandte sich überrascht um und musterte sie von oben bis unten, dann zuckte sie die Schultern und stellte ein drittes Glas dazu.

„Pierrette!“

„Was denn?“, entgegnete Pierrette ungerührt und sah Gaby an. „Deine Tochter ist alt genug und manchmal braucht man eben einen Schluck.“

Gaby stieß einen schweren Seufzer aus, sagte aber nichts mehr. Pierrette kam mit den Gläsern zu ihnen und verteilte sie, dann ließ sie sich in einen Sessel ihnen gegenüber fallen.

Catherine nippte an ihrem Cognac. „Schmeckt gut“, stellte sie fest.

„Na wunderbar“, murmelte Gaby.

„Natürlich schmeckt er gut“, sagte Pierrette grinsend. „Ist schließlich die Hausmarke deiner Mutter und wenn man etwas über ihren Geschmack sagen kann, dann dass er außerordentlich exquisit ist.“

„Du verführst meine Tochter zur Trunksucht“, warf Gaby ihr vor.

„Quatsch. Ich verführe sie zum Genuss, das ist etwas völlig anderes.“ Pierrette richtete ihre ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit auf Catherine. „Und jetzt beantworte endlich unsere Fragen. Was ist passiert? Wie kam das Thema auf?“

„Ach, das lag alles nur an dem blöden Film“, sagte Catherine wegwerfend.

„Was habt ihr denn überhaupt geschaut?“, fragte Gaby.

„So eine Mischung aus Western und Musical über Calamity Jane.“

„Aha“, machte Gaby und warf Pierrette einen fragenden Blick zu, die ebenso ratlos die Achseln zuckte.

„Calamity Jane ist eine Revolverheldin aus dem Wilden Westen“, führte Catherine aus, die ihre Bildungslücke klar erkannte. „Sie trug Männerkleidung und rauchte und trank und schoss und hat sich von den ganzen Cowboys nichts vormachen lassen. Ziemlich toll.“

Gaby und Pierrette nickten brav.

„Und in dem Film ist sie mit einer Tänzerin zusammen gezogen, samt Duett und allem was dazugehört. Und ich meinte dann nach dem Film, dass die beiden Frauen ja wohl weit mehr ein Ehepaar gewesen wären als die Männer, die sie zum Schluss tatsächlich geheiratet haben.“

„Und das hat dein Begleiter nicht so gut aufgenommen“, schlussfolgerte Pierrette.

„Das ist die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts“, entgegnete Catherine finster.

„Was hat er gesagt, chérie?“, fragte Gaby vorsichtig.

„Wie ich so etwas nur sagen könnte, das wäre ja total ekelhaft und widerwärtig und abartig und was weiß ich nicht noch alles. Eine ganze Menge Mist ist da aus seinem Mund gekommen. Und zum Schluss meinte er noch, dass er es am allerschlimmsten fände, wenn solche Perversen dann noch tun würden, als wären sie vollkommen normal und irgendwelchen Kindern ihr krankes Weltbild aufdrängen würden. Eine Familie würde aus Vater, Mutter und Kindern bestehen und jedem, der das nicht so sieht, gehörten die Kinder weggenommen. Und dann habe ich gesagt, dass ich ja schließlich auch keinen Vater mehr hätte und bei meiner Mutter und meiner Tante leben würde-...“

„Das hast du nicht gesagt. Catherine, sag mir bitte, dass du das nicht gesagt hast“, flehte Gaby händeringend.

„Doch, natürlich“, erwiderte Catherine trotzig, „ist doch schließlich die Wahrheit. Dann meinte er, das wäre ja etwas ganz anderes, ihr wärt ja keine Perversen, aber natürlich wäre es besser, wenn jede von euch einen Mann hätte, denn eine Frau bräuchte nun mal einen Mann und die Leute könnten ja auf falsche Ideen kommen, aber so richtige Perverse würde er ja ins Irrenhaus oder ins Gefängnis stecken, da würden sie schließlich hingehören.“ Catherine hatte sich in Rage geredet und holte jetzt tief Luft.

„Und dann?“, fragte Pierrette.

„Habe ich ihm eine reingehauen.“

„Catherine!“, rief Gaby entsetzt aus.

Pierrette hingegen fing laut an zu lachen. „Das ist meine Nichte!“

„Das ist nicht komisch“, schimpfte Gaby, „sie kann doch nicht einfach durch die Gegend laufen und Ohrfeigen verteilen.“

„Oh doch, das ist wunderbar, lass dir nichts einreden, Catherine. Du schlägst halt nach deiner missratenen Tante.“

Catherine grinste ihr zu, dann drehte sie sich zu ihrer Mutter. „Es tut mir Leid, Mama“, sagte sie zerknirscht, „ich weiß ja, dass das nicht die feine Art ist, wirklich, aber ich konnte doch nicht zulassen, dass er solche Dinge über meine Mutter sagt.“

„Lass mal, deine Mutter hat nur Verständnis, weil sie alle diese Dinge schon selbst gesagt hat“, sagte Pierrette spitz.

„Jetzt hör schon auf, mir das immer wieder vorzuwerfen!“, erwiderte Gaby erbost. „Allmählich habe ich dafür wirklich genug Buße getan! Und, Catherine“, sie nahm die Hand ihrer Tochter und sah sie ernst an, „ich will dich wirklich nicht schelten, weil du mich oder deine Tante verteidigen willst, das ist sehr lieb von dir. Aber dort draußen laufen so viele Menschen herum, die so denken und du kannst nicht jeden schlagen. Du musst lernen, bei so etwas wegzuhören. Selbstbeherrschung, du erinnerst dich? Wir haben schon sehr häufig darüber gesprochen.“

„Aber wie soll ich bei solchen Wörtern weghören?“

„Indem du dir vorsagst, dass Pierrette und ich nichts weiter sind als Schwägerinnen. Denn das ist es, was wir dort draußen zu sein versuchen.“

Catherine lehnte sich gegen ihre Mutter. „Das ist doch scheiße.“

„Ausdrucksweise, Catherine!“

„Ist es aber!“

„Ja“, stimmte Pierrette zu.

Gaby seufzte, nickte dann aber. „Ja, ist es.“

Eine Weile schwiegen sie, dann murmelte Catherine irgendwann: „Ich habe Hunger. Der Kerl hat sich als Idiot herausgestellt, bevor wir Essen waren. Ist etwas da?“

Pierrette zuckte die Schultern und erhob sich. „Wir waren auch Essen. Aber wir können ja mal nachschauen, ob wir in der Küche etwas finden.“

  


°

  


„Eier“, stellte Pierrette fest.

Gabys Finger trommelten gegen die Kühlschranktür. „Was hältst du von Spiegeleiern?“, fragte sie über die Schulter.

Catherine saß im Schneidersitz auf der Theke und knabberte an einem Stück Baguette. „Klingt gut.“

„Du kannst Spiegeleier?“, fragte Pierrette erstaunt.

„So schwer kann das ja nicht sein.“

Entschlossen nahm Gaby Eier und Butter aus dem Kühlschrank und ging damit zum Herd. Pierrette folgte ihr neugierig. Gaby nahm eine Pfanne vom Haken, tat ein Stückchen Butter hinein und stellte sie auf eine Gasflamme. Als sie sich suchend umsah, fiel ihr Blick auf Pierrette, die jede ihrer Bewegungen gespannt beobachtete.

„Wenn du dich nützlich machen willst, such Salz und Pfeffer.“

„Zu Befehl!“ Pierrette drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und fing an, die Schränke zu durchsuchen. „Aber wehe, du machst etwas Spannendes, während ich gerade nicht hinschaue.“

Catherine kicherte und Gaby verdrehte die Augen. „Du tust gerade so, als würde ich hier einen Zaubertrank brauen.“

„Na hör mal, das einzige, was ich dich bis jetzt in dieser Küche habe tun sehen, ist das Benutzen des Toasters und auch das nur unter Suzons Aufsicht. Ich bin völlig baff, dass du weißt, wie der Herd funktioniert.“

Gaby warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu, den Pierrette mit ihrem bezauberndsten Lächeln erwiderte. Gabys Mundwinkel zuckten und rasch wandte sie sich wieder ihrer Pfanne zu. „Salz und Pfeffer!“

„Sehr wohl, Madame.“ Pierrette öffnete gehorsam die nächste Schranktür.

Catherine lachte. „Wenn er euch so sehen könnte, würde er seine Meinung ändern.“

Pierrettes Miene wurde ernst, während sie den Schrank neben Catherine durchsuchte. „Vermutlich nicht, Liebes. Menschen wie er ändern ihre Meinung meistens nicht einfach so.“

„Omi hat ihre Meinung auch geändert.“

„Nach viel Zuspruch von euch Kindern“, sagte Gaby und schlug zwei Eier in die Pfanne. „Und ich denke nicht, dass sie ihre Meinung prinzipiell geändert hat. Sie akzeptiert nur mich und Pierrette.“

„Und du hast früher auch anders gedacht.“

Gaby sah zu Catherine. „Ja, vielleicht gesteht sich dein junger Mann in zwanzig Jahren auch ein, dass er Männer bevorzugt, wenn er die Liebe seines Lebens trifft. Alles ist möglich.“

„Hmm“, schnurrte Pierrette und ging zu Gaby, um ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Wange zu geben. „Das ist für _die Liebe seines Lebens_ , du Romantikerin. Und hier!“ Triumphierend hielt sie ihr Salz und Pfeffer unter die Nase.

„Danke.“ Gaby nahm ihr beides aus der Hand und würzte die Eier. „Ich will nicht sagen, dass Menschen ihre Meinung nicht ändern können, Catherine. Aber sie sind eben oft sehr festgefahren.“

„Ich glaube, die Eier brennen an“, sagte Pierrette und beugte sich über die Pfanne. „Guck, hier“, sie deutete auf eine Ecke, „ganz dunkel.“

„Die Eier sind einwandfrei“, widersprach Gaby energisch und wischte ihre Hand beiseite. „Und jetzt Finger weg!“

„Bitte, ich wollte ja nur helfen.“ Pierrette lehnte sich neben Catherine an den Schrank und verschränkte demonstrativ die Arme vor der Brust.

Gaby warf ihrer Tochter einen forschenden Blick zu. „Du mochtest ihn, oder?“

Catherine zuckte die Achseln. „Ich dachte, er wäre nett. Er hatte ein paar echt gute Platten, nicht nur so einen oberflächlichen Kram wie alle anderen, sondern richtig gutes Zeug. Er wirkte einfach nicht wie ein Volltrottel.“

Pierrette tätschelte ihr mitfühlend die Schulter. „Tut mir Leid, Kleine.“

„Es ist doch einfach eine Verschwendung, dass so ein Volltrottel so einen guten Musikgeschmack hat.“

„Das ist es“, pflichtete Gaby ihr bei und häufte die Eier auf einen Teller, um ihn Catherine unter die Nase zu halten. „Bitte sehr.“

Pierrette beäugte die Eier misstrauisch. „Und die schmecken?“

Catherine nahm eine Gabel und schaufelte sich eine Portion in den Mund. „Tun sie“, bestätigte sie kauend.

Gaby warf Pierrette einen triumphierenden Blick zu. „Sag noch einmal, dass ich nicht kochen kann!“

„Du bist voller ungeahnter Talente, meine Schönste“, gab Pierrette zu und zwinkerte anzüglich. „Das habe ich ja schon immer gesagt.“ Sie schnupperte prüfend. „Riechen auch wirklich lecker.“

Gaby seufzte. „Willst du auch welche?“, fragte sie mit leidgeprüfter Miene.

„Wenn du so nett fragst...“

Gaby schüttelte den Kopf und machte den Herd wieder an.

„Stört euch das denn gar nicht?“, fragte Catherine zwischen zwei Bissen. „Dass ihr dort draußen“, sie fuchtelte mit ihrer Gabel Richtung Fenster, „nie sein dürft, wer ihr seid?“

„Doch, natürlich“, sagte Pierrette ernst. „Ich würde gerne mit deiner Mutter offen ausgehen, statt mich mit ihr in irgendwelchen versteckten Bars herumtreiben zu müssen. Oder eben so zu tun, als würde mir nicht auffallen, wie schön sie ist, und stattdessen Zeuge davon zu werden, wie jeder Mann glaubt, ungestraft mit ihr tändeln zu dürfen.“

Gaby sah sie überrascht an. „Stört dich das wirklich so sehr?“

Pierrette hob die Schultern. „Manchmal“, gestand sie.

Nachdenklich schob Gaby die Eier hin und her. „Mich auch“, bekannte sie schließlich. „Dieser Kerl letztens hat dich mit Blicken ausgezogen, obwohl ich daneben saß. Das war wirklich grauenhaft.“

„Aber dann muss man doch irgendetwas tun“, entschied Catherine kämpferisch.

„Und was?“, fragte Gaby.

„Ich weiß nicht. Irgendetwas halt.“

„Aber die Welt ist nun einmal, wie sie ist.“ Gaby tat die Eier auf einen zweiten Teller und trat damit zu ihnen.

Pierrette probierte. „Tatsächlich nicht schlecht“, urteilte sie. „Ich erkenne hiermit offiziell an, dass du Spiegeleier braten kannst.“

„Vielen Dank“, antwortete Gaby spöttisch und nahm ihr die Gabel aus der Hand. „Lass mich auch mal.“

„Unter Protest.“ Pierrette grinste und hielt ihr den Teller hin, während sie sich Catherine zuwandte. „Weißt du, Catherine, deine Mutter ist nicht der Mensch, der zu irgendwelchen Demonstrationen geht.“

„Du doch auch nicht“, versetzte Gaby empört. „Schieb es jetzt bloß nicht auf mich!“

„Dann mache ich das halt für euch, ihr armen, passiven Geschöpfe“, meinte Catherine. „Ich gehe für euer Recht auf die Straße, euch die ganze Nacht leidenschaftlich zu lieben.“

„Wenn du anfängst, die Nächte dafür durchzumachen, könnten wir tatsächlich damit anfangen, uns nächtelang zu lieben“, neckte Pierrette sie.

„Hört jetzt sofort auf damit! Alle beide!“, schimpfte Gaby. „Das ist wohl kaum ein angemessenes Thema!“

Pierrette und Catherine grinsten sich an, ließen das Thema aber folgsam fallen.

„Außerdem weiß ich gar nicht, was du willst, Catherine. Du hast doch schon sehr viel mehr Freiheiten als Pierrette und ich sie hatten, als wir in deinem Alter waren.“

„Da hat sie recht“, stimmte Pierrette ihr zu. „Wie viele Mädchen aus deiner Klasse dürfen abends einfach so ausgehen, hm? Im Gegensatz zu uns hast du mehr Auswahl als nur Hausfrau oder Hure.“

„Und was nützt das, wenn die Jungen alle Vollidioten sind?“, brummte Catherine frustriert.

„Ich würde ja jetzt etwas sagen, aber dann bekomme ich wieder Ärger“, sagte Pierrette und schaute angestrengt an die Decke.

Gaby grinste und drückte ihre Tochter. „Du findest schon jemanden. Und vielleicht musst du den unkonventionellen Lebensstil deiner Mutter nicht beim ersten Rendezvous zum Thema machen.“

Catherine sah ihre Mutter schräg an. „Beim zweiten?“

Pierrette lachte. „Aber heb' dir die Information, dass sie mit einer Hure zusammenlebt, bis mindestens zum dritten auf.“

Catherine gluckste. „Na gut, das ist eine Verhaltensmaßregel, die ich beherzigen werden.“ Sie hopste von der Anrichte. „Ich gehe jetzt schlafen. Tief und fest.“ Sie zwinkerte ihnen zu. „Also viel Spaß noch.“

Sie spazierte aus der Küche.

Pierrette zog Gaby in ihre Arme. „Deine Tochter ist unmöglich“, raunte sie.

„Das hat sie alles von dir.“ Gaby fuhr lächelnd am Kragen ihres Morgenmantels entlang. „Aber ich bin geneigt, auf sie zu hören.“ Ihre Hand erreichte den Knoten des Gürtels und sie öffnete ihn, ohne ihren Blick von Pierrettes Augen zu lösen. „Ausnahmsweise...“

„Hier?“ Pierrette atmete zischend aus, als Gaby den Stoff zur Seite schob und mit ihrem Finger eine ihrer Brustwarzen umkreiste.

„Wir wurden vorhin so rüde unterbrochen“, Gabys Stimme war rau, „und der Weg ins Schlafzimmer ist verflucht lang.“

Pierrette stöhnte leise und zustimmend und Gaby trat mit einem dunklen Lächeln dicht an sie heran, als draußen erneut Schritte zu hören waren. Beide erstarrten in ihrer Bewegung.

„Nicht reinkommen“, flüsterte Pierrette beschwörend.

„Ich will ja wirklich nicht mehr stören, aber ich wollte euch noch dran erinnern, dass eure... ähm... Sachen hier noch rumliegen“, erklang Catherines Stimme von draußen.

„Catherine?“, rief Gaby.

„Ja?“

„Ins Bett! Jetzt!“

„Oh...“ Die Schritte verschwanden eilig. „Bin schon weg! Gute Nacht!“

Beide lauschten angespannt, bis jeder Laut von draußen endgültig verhallt war. Dann beugte Pierrette sich zu Gabys Lippen. „Wo waren wir gerade?“

„Genau da“, schnurrte Gaby und nahm den Weg ihrer Hand wieder auf.

  


  


°°°

  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bei dem Film, von dem Catherine erzählt, handelt es sich um "Calamity Jane" (deutsch: Schwere Colts in zarter Hand) mit Doris Day.


	3. Nationalfeiertag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Das Fest zum 14. Juli fördert einen unerwarteten Gast aus der Vergangenheit zutage.

„Ich verstehe nicht, warum ich hier sein muss“, nörgelte Catherine.

„Weil es deiner Mutter viel bedeutet“, antwortete Pierrette abwesend und zum bestimmt hundertsten Mal an diesem Abend, während sie aus dem Menschenstrom trat, der sie in den prächtigen, an allen Ecken mit der Tricolore geschmückten Ballsaal geschwemmt hatte, und nach Gaby Ausschau hielt.

„Meine Freunde machen ein Lagerfeuer an der Seine und es gibt Bier und Würstchen und gute Musik und später schauen sie zusammen das Feuerwerk an. Und statt bei ihnen zu sein, muss ich diesen grässlichen Fummel tragen und langweilige Alte-Leute-Musik über mich ergehen lassen und-...“

„... und darfst literweise Champagner trinken“, unterbrach Pierrette ihre Tirade, schnappte einem vorbeieilenden Kellner ein Glas vom Tablett und drückte es Catherine in die Hand. „Hier.“

„Und du siehst keineswegs grässlich aus, sondern viel mehr wunderhübsch“, erklang Gabys Stimme hinter ihnen.

Sie strahlte, als sie zu ihnen trat. Ihr prächtiges Abendkleid aus dunkelblauem Samt war mit Pailletten besetzt und glitzerte mit ihrem Schmuck und ihrem Lächeln um die Wette.

„Es kratzt“, beschwerte sich Catherine.

„Es ist wunderhübsch“, wiederholte Gaby und zupfte den schulterfreien, dunkelgrünen Gegenstand ihres Streites zurecht. Dann wandte sie sich Pierrette zu und küsste sie zur Begrüßung züchtig auf beide Wangen. „Und du bist es auch“, flüsterte sie lächelnd.

„Das kann ich so nur zurückgeben“, murmelte Pierrette und räusperte sich. „Du siehst atemberaubend aus, Gaby. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.“

Für einen kurzen Moment vertiefte sich das Funkeln in Gabys Augen, während sie Pierrettes staunenden Blick wahrnahm, dann wandte sie rasch den Kopf. „Jetzt, wo ich euch gefunden, möchte ich euch den Bertrands vorstellen.“ Sie blickte sich suchend um und deutete dann wage in eine Richtung. „Ich glaube, ich habe sie dort hinten gesehen. Kommt.“

Und sie fing an, sich einen Weg durch die Menge zu bahnen. Pierrette und Catherine folgten ihr gehorsam.

„Nochmal eine kurze Auffrischung“, bat Pierrette flüsternd, während sie sich an Menschen in Abendkleidern, Smokings und Ausgehuniformen vorbeischoben, „wer waren die Bertrands gleich?“

„Das fragst du mich?“ Catherine sah sie mit großen Augen an.

„Gaby habe ich bestimmt schon ein Dutzend Mal gefragt, aber ich kann mir diese ganzen Namen eurer Freunde nicht merken.“

„Ähm... er war ein Geschäftsfreund von Papa, glaube ich. Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, waren sie ein paar Mal bei uns zum Abendessen. Suzon könnte dir jetzt bestimmt die gesamte Ahnentafel vorbeten, aber ich fand sowas immer grottenlangweilig.“

„Das war jetzt nicht besonders hilfreich.“

Catherine zuckte die Achseln. „Habe ich schon erwähnt, dass ich diesen ganzen Firlefanz grässlich finde?“, flüsterte sie zurück.

„Ein oder zwei Mal.“ Pierrette grinste. „Wenn es dir hilft, verrate ich dir nachher, wen dieser Herren ich _näher_ kenne.“

Catherine krauste die Stirn. „Näher?“, fragte sie verwirrt, als sie plötzlich verstand. Ihre Augen wurden groß. „Davon sind welche hier?“

„Ja, allerdings“, antwortete Pierrette, „und ich bete gerade, dass Monsieur Bertrand nicht dazu gehört, sonst könnte dieser Abend eher unangenehm werden.“

Catherine sah sich mit neuer Aufmerksamkeit um. „Da beneide ich dich aber nicht gerade. Die sind alle so... alt.“

Pierrette lachte. „Für dich ist jeder über dreißig alt.“

„Obwohl, der da hinten sieht gar nicht so übel aus.“

„Wo?“ Pierrette drehte den Kopf.

„Da, dort hinten, bei der Säule. Er unterhält sich gerade.“

Pierrette folgte Catherines unauffälligem Fingerzeig mit den Augen und fand schließlich das anvisierte Ziel, einen äußerst attraktiven Mann um die vierzig mit dunklem Haar und blauen Augen. Sie wurde blass.

„Gaby!“, zischte sie.

„Aber irgendwie kommt der mir bekannt vor“, fügte Catherine hinzu.

Pierrette machte einen schnellen Schritt nach vorne und packte Gaby am Arm. „Gaby!“

„Was ist?“, fragte Gaby verwirrt und drehte sich zu ihr um.

„Oh verdammt“, kam es plötzlich von Catherine und sie sah zu Pierrette, „das ist Monsieur Farnoux!“

Alle Farbe wich bei diesem Namen aus Gabys Gesicht. „Was?“, stammelte sie.

„Das wollte ich dir gerade sagen“, murmelte Pierrette und nickte in die Richtung des Mannes. „Jacques ist hier.“

Gaby sah in die angegebene Richtung und erstarrte. „Aber... wie ist das möglich?“, flüsterte sie fassungslos.

Sie war so bleich, dass Pierrette befürchtete, sie könnte ohnmächtig werden. Behutsam trat sie näher heran, noch immer ihre Hand an Gabys Arm, und stützte sie unauffällig. „Alles in Ordnung?“

Gaby schloss die Augen und erlaubte sich einen kurzen Moment der Schwäche, in dem sie sich an Pierrette lehnte. „Nein“, murmelte sie, „sicher nicht.“ Dann straffte sie sich und trat einen Schritt zur Seite. „Was tut er hier? Ich wusste nicht einmal, dass er in Paris ist.“

„Ich auch nicht“, erwiderte Pierrette und ließ Gabys Arm los. „Er hat mir damals nicht gesagt, wo er hin will. Ich hätte ihn für klüger gehalten, als ausgerechnet nach Paris zu kommen.“

Sie warf einen düsteren Blick in Jacques' Richtung, der immer noch angeregt mit einem vornehm gekleideten Ehepaar plauderte. Die Frau ließ ihren Blick über die Menge schweifen und entdeckte sie. Pierrette wurde erst in diesem Moment klar, dass sie alle drei in ihre Richtung starrten, doch anstatt daran Anstoß zu nehmen, hob die Frau plötzlich die Hand und winkte ihnen zu.

„Oh mein Gott“, sagte Gaby tonlos.

„Jetzt sag nicht, dass das...“, murmelte Pierrette.

„Doch, das ist Madame Bertrand.“

Die beiden Männer wurden durch das Winken der Frau unterbrochen und wandten den Kopf. Jacques fand sie fast sofort. Seine Augen glitten über sie beide hinweg und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde verdunkelte sich sein Blick, doch ebenso schnell hatte er sich wieder in der Gewalt. Der Schatten war wie weggewischt und stattdessen verzogen sich seine Lippen zu einem charmanten Lächeln. Madame Bertrand sagte in etwas zu ihrem Mann und machte dann Anstalten, zu ihnen zu kommen.

„Vielleicht werde ich doch noch ohnmächtig“, flüsterte Gaby.

Pierrette warf Catherine, die das ganze Geschehen stumm und mit großen Augen beobachtet hatte, einen auffordernden Blick zu. Sofort trat diese zu ihrer Mutter und nahm ihre Hand.

Gaby drückte sie. „Danke, chérie“, murmelte sie, dann zwang sie ein falsches Lächeln auf ihre Lippen und ging Madame Bertrand entgegen, ohne Catherines Hand loszulassen. Pierrette folgte ihnen beiden wortlos.

„Ah, Gabrielle, wie schön Sie zu wiederzusehen“, rief Madame Bertrand aus und küsste Gaby auf beide Wangen.

„Hallo, Yvette, Gilbert. Ihr kennt noch meine Tochter Catherine, nicht wahr?“

„Aber natürlich! Es ist so schön, dich wiederzusehen, Catherine.“

Auch Catherine wurden zwei flüchtige Küsse auf die Wange gehaucht, was sie mit einem artigen Lächeln über sich ergehen ließ.

„Und das ist meine Schwägerin Pierrette, Marcels Schwester.“

„Oh.“ Madame Bertrand musterte Pierrette erstaunt, dann lächelte sie und reichte Pierrette die Hand. „Wie schön Sie kennenzulernen. Verzeihen Sie meine Überraschung, aber Marcel hat Sie nie erwähnt.“

„Ich bin das schwarze Schaf“, antwortete Pierrette und begleitete diese Worte mit einem so freundlichen Lächeln, dass Madame Bertrand erleichtert auflachen konnte.

Jacques hatte der ganzen Begrüßung mit stoischer Miene beigewohnt. Als Madame Bertrand sich zu ihm umdrehte, lächelte er liebenswürdig.

„Und sehen Sie nur, wen wir getroffen haben. Sie erinnern sich doch an Monsieur Farnoux?“

„Aber natürlich.“ Gabys Lächeln war inzwischen wie erstarrt, trotzdem reichte sie Jacques die Hand. „Wie geht es Ihnen, Monsieur Farnoux?“

Jacques deutete einen Handkuss an. „Ausgezeichnet, Madame. Wie überaus reizend von Ihnen, sich an mich zu erinnern.“ Nur für einen winzigen Augenblick funkelten seine Augen anzüglich, doch Pierrette sah es nur allzu deutlich und auch Gaby zog ihre Hand rasch zurück.

„Und Sie leben jetzt alle in Paris?“, fragte Madame Bertrand neugierig. „Zusammen?“

„Pierrette war so freundlich, uns nach Marcels Tod bei sich aufzunehmen.“ Gaby strich über Catherines Schulter. „Wir haben es nicht über uns gebracht, in diesem Haus zu bleiben, nach all dem... Unglück, das uns dort widerfahren ist.“

Madame Bertrand nickte mitfühlend. „Das verstehe ich äußerst gut. Es ist sehr gut von Ihnen, Ihrer Schwägerin und Ihrer Nichte beizustehen, Pierrette.“

Pierrette räusperte sich unbehaglich. „Marcel hätte es so gewollt“, murmelte sie pflichtschuldig. Sie wich Jacques' Blick aus, der äußerst interessiert zwischen Gaby und ihr hin und her wanderte.

„Und wie gefällt Ihnen Paris?“, fragte Monsieur Bertrand, um das Gespräch auf ein unverfänglicheres Thema zu lenken.

„Sehr gut. Es gibt hier so viel Zerstreuung“, antwortete Gaby, „genau das Richtige für uns, nach allem, was geschehen ist. Und die Schulen sind wirklich sehr gut. Catherine wird bald ihren Abschluss machen.“

„Ach ja? Meinen Glückwunsch, junge Dame.“

„Danke“, murmelte Catherine.

Plötzlich hob Madame Bertrand den Kopf und lauschte kurz. „Ich fürchte, ich muss Ihnen meinen Gatten für einen kurzen Moment entführen“, sagte sie dann lächelnd. „Aber diesen Walzer lassen wir uns nie entgehen.“

Ihr Mann lachte und ergriff ihre Hand. „Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl, meine Teure.“

Pierrette wollte schon erleichtert aufatmen, dass das Gespräch endlich ein Ende gefunden hatte, als Jacques sich plötzlich formvollendet in Gabys Richtung verneigte. „Wollen wir uns dem nicht anschließen, Madame? Würden Sie mir die Ehre erweisen, um der guten alten Zeiten willen?“

Gaby zuckte zusammen und Pierrette zweifelte keine Sekunde daran, dass Jacques diese Regung aufgefallen war. Sein Lächeln blieb indes unverändert und er hielt ihr auffordernd seine Hand hin. Pierrette ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten und sie hätte gerne etwas gesagt, doch die Bertrands waren stehen geblieben, um auf sie zu warten und vor ihren Ohren wollte ihr keine glaubhafte Erwiderung einfallen, die Gaby geholfen hätte. Gaby warf ihr einen hilflosen Blick zu, dann hob sie langsam ihre Hand und legte sie in Jacques'.

„Sehr gern“, murmelte sie kaum hörbar und als Jacques sie wegführte, musste Pierrette ihre ganze Selbstbeherrschung bemühen, um ihm sein überhebliches Lächeln nicht aus dem Gesicht zu schlagen.

  


°

  


„Du bist neuerdings sehr schweigsam.“

Gaby hatte ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die Paare um sie herum gerichtet. Es erforderte keine große Konzentration, mit Jacques zu tanzen, denn er war hervorragender Tänzer und ihr Körper erinnerte sich nur allzu gut daran, wie es war, von ihm geführt zu werden. Jetzt wandte sie den Kopf und begegnete unwillig seinem Blick.

„Früher warst du weniger schweigsam“, meinte Jacques. „Ich erinnere mich daran, wie gut wir miteinander reden konnten. Und tanzen.“

Er zog sie näher. Unauffällig stemmte Gaby sich gegen seinen Griff. „Hör auf damit!“

„Ach, Gaby.“ Beinahe wirkte Jacques ehrlich bekümmert. „Warum wehrst du dich nur so? Früher warst du nicht so spröde.“

„Ich bin nicht mehr so dumm, wie ich einmal war“, versetzte Gaby kalt. „Was hast du hier zu suchen?“

„Ich habe eine Einladung erhalten, nichts weiter. Ich wusste nicht, dass du hier sein würdest.“ Sein Blick wanderte über Gabys Schulter in Pierrettes Richtung und er grinste anzüglich. „Pardon, dass _ihr_ hier sein würdet.“

„Pierrette ist meine Schwägerin-...“

„... die dir und deiner Tochter nach Marcels Tod Gesellschaft leistet, jaja. Eine reizende Geschichte, aber mir machst du nichts vor, Gaby. Niemand teilt sich eine Wohnung mit Pierrette, um nicht auch das Bett mit ihr zu teilen.“

„Du bist widerwärtig!“

„Aber nein. Ich kenne nur unsere Pierrette, wie du dich vermutlich erinnerst. Und zwar gut genug, um zu wissen, dass sie keine Frau ist, der man widersteht, nicht wahr?“

„Wage es nicht, so über sie zu reden“, fauchte Gaby. „Ja, Jacques, ich erinnere mich. Ich erinnere mich sogar äußerst gut daran, was für ein verlogener Mistkerl du bist.“

Jacques lächelte schmal. „Solche unschönen Worte, Gaby. Du wärst besser bedient, dich deiner guten Erziehung zu entsinnen und ein wenig freundlicher zu mir zu sein.“

Gaby lächelte höhnisch. „Und womit hättest du das wohl verdient?“

„Sagen wir einfach, weil ich eine ganze Menge über dich weiß, meine Teuerste. Dinge, von denen du vielleicht nicht willst, dass sie an die Öffentlichkeit geraten.“

Jedes Lächeln war aus Jacques' Gesicht verschwunden und sein stechender Blick ließ Gaby das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Als er sie dieses Mal unverfroren näher zog, fehlte ihr jede Kraft, sich gegen ihn zu wehren.

„Was willst du damit sagen?“, fragte sie.

„Nun, da wäre zum Beispiel, dass die ach so ehrwürdige und trauernde Witwe ihren Mann am Tag seines Todes mit ihrem Liebhaber verlassen wollte. Dass diese skandalöse Affäre schon ein halbes Jahr andauerte, ohne dass ihr armer, hart arbeitender Mann etwas davon ahnte. Aber wer weiß, vielleicht ahnte er es doch und das war genau der Grund, warum er sich letztlich eine Kugel in den Kopf jagte?“ Jacques sah sie gespielt nachdenklich an. „Was würden diese Informationen wohl mit dem Bild der ehrbaren Witwe anstellen, was meinst du?“

„Das würdest du nicht wagen“, erwiderte Gaby ausdruckslos. „Das würde deinem Ruf ebenso schaden wie meinem, schließlich bist du es, der mit der Frau seines Geschäftspartners geschlafen hat.“

Jacques' Blick wurde hart. „Vielleicht würde es mir reichen, dass die meisten Menschen der eiskalten, ehebrecherischen Hure von einer Gemahlin die Schuld geben würden. Denn keiner, der dich kennt, Gaby, würde ernsthaft daran zweifeln, dass du Marcel nur seines Geldes wegen benutzt hast, um hinter seinem Rücken mit der ganzen Welt ins Bett zu gehen.“

Gaby sah den Mann vor sich an. Die Abscheu, die sie vor ihm empfand, kroch widerwärtig durch ihren Körper und ließ sie vor seinen Händen auf ihrem Körper schaudern. Sie sah in sein Gesicht und versuchte vergeblich sich daran zu erinnern, was sie einmal so sehr an ihm geliebt hatte, dass sie ihr Leben hatte mit ihm verbringen wollen. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern.

„Du bist so ein mieser Dreckskerl“, zischte sie.

Jacques lächelte sie an und es lag nichts freundliches in diesem Lächeln. „Hat sie dir beigebracht, so ordinär zu sein?“, fragte er interessiert. „Früher warst du so elegant und würdevoll. Wie wenig davon geblieben ist...“ Er beugte sich zu ihr und Gaby zuckte vor ihm zurück. „Und dabei“, raunte er, „habe ich dir das Beste doch noch gar nicht erzählt. Denn du hast natürlich recht, unsere Affäre würde auch meinem Ruf schaden. Aber was ist mit deiner anderen kleinen Affäre, hm? Was würden alle diese Menschen wohl sagen, wenn ich ihnen erzählen würde, dass du dich Nacht für Nacht mit deiner Schwägerin in den Laken wälzt? Mit der Schwester deines verstorbenen Mannes? Gibt es eigentlich etwas pietätloseres?“

Gaby starrte ihn an. „Das kannst du nicht machen“, flüsterte sie.

„Und warum nicht?“

„Nach allem, was du mir angetan hast, schuldest du es mir! Mein Gott, Jacques, ich wollte meine Familie für dich verlassen! Alles wollte ich für dich zurücklassen und du hast mir die ganze Zeit nur etwas vorgemacht. Du schuldest es mir!“

„Ich schulde dir gar nichts!“ Hass blitzte in Jacques' Augen. „Du hast mich auf die übelste Art und Weise betrogen, als du mich beim Verkauf der Firma mit einem winzigen Anteil abgespeist hat. Tatsächlich habe ich wirklich große Lust, mein Wissen mit ganz Paris zu teilen! Genieße diesen Ball, Gaby, denn es wird der letzte, zu dem man dich jemals einladen wird.“

„Niemand wird dir glauben“, erwiderte Gaby mit bebender Stimme. Ihr war schwindlig und noch immer tanzten sie. Der ganze Saal schien sich um sie herum zu drehen.

„Welches Wort sollte dagegen stehen? Deines? Oder gar Pierrettes?“ Jacques lachte hämisch. „Das Wort einer stadtbekannten Hure? So viele Männer in diesem Saal kennen deine werte Schwägerin als das, was sie ist, und sie alle würden mir ohne zu zögern glauben.“ Er warf erneut einen Blick über ihre Schulter. „Ich frage mich ja, wie deine Töchter die Offenlegung deines schmutzigen Geheimnisses wohl vertragen würden...“

  


°

  


„Jetzt legt er seine Hand auf ihren Rücken und zieht sie an sich.“

„Herrgott, Catherine, das will ich gar nicht so genau wissen.“ Pierrette stürzte ihren Scotch herunter und schob dem Kellner das Glas wieder hin. „Noch einen.“

„Ich verstehe nicht, warum du nichts unternimmst“, sagte Catherine, ohne ihren finsteren Blick von Jacques und ihrer Mutter zu lösen.

„Und was soll ich tun?“, fragte Pierrette ungehalten. „Hingehen, sie aus seinen Armen reißen und damit einen kleinen Skandal verursachen? Gaby würde sich bedanken.“

„Sie sieht jetzt auch nicht gerade glücklich aus.“

Statt sich umzudrehen, nahm Pierrette noch einen Schluck Scotch. „Sag mir, was passiert“, forderte sie Catherine auf.

„Ich dachte, du willst es nicht wissen?“, erwiderte Catherine spitz.

„Verdammt, Catherine!“

„Ist ja schon gut.“ Catherine sah wieder auf die Tanzfläche. „Er sagt irgendwas und lächelt so schleimig.“ Ihre Augen verengten sich, was ihr immer eine unheimliche Ähnlichkeit mit ihrer Mutter verlieh, wenn diese zornig war. „Hat der schon immer so schleimig gelächelt?“

„Bevor du wusstest, wer er ist, fandest du ihn noch attraktiv.“

„Er ist schleimig“, beharrte Catherine. „Jetzt sagt er wieder was. Und... warte... Mama ist stehen geblieben. Sie drückt ihn weg!“

„Was?“ Pierrette fuhr nun doch herum und wurde gerade noch Zeuge davon, wie Gaby von der Tanzfläche stürzte und einen breit grinsenden Jacques zurückließ. Und Pierrette musste Catherine recht geben, er sah wirklich schleimig aus.

„Na warte, du blöder Sack“, zischte Catherine und machte Anstalten, von ihrem Stuhl zu rutschen.

Pierrette hielt sie eilig fest. „Catherine!“

„Was immer er gesagt hat, es war bestimmt nichts Nettes“, ereiferte sich Catherine. „Willst du ihm das einfach so durchgehen lassen?!“

„Nein, natürlich nicht!“

„Dann lass mich los! Ich werde ihm sagen, was ich von ihm halte!“

„Nein, das wirst du nicht. Das wirst du schön mir überlassen, verstanden?“

„Aber-...“

„Catherine!“

„Ist ja gut“, murrte Catherine.

„Ich werde das erledigen“, versprach Pierrette, „aber zuerst werde ich nach deiner Mutter sehen.“

  


°

  


Es klopfte an der Tür.

„Besetzt“, rief Gaby gereizt.

„Ich bin es. Pierrette.“

Gaby atmete tief durch. „Moment!“, rief sie dann und wischte sich hastig über die Wangen. Sie ging zur Tür und drehte den Schlüssel um.

Pierrette schob sich in das kleine Badezimmer und schloss wieder ab. „Was ist passiert?“, fragte sie.

Gaby schüttelte den Kopf. „Nichts.“

Pierrette trat näher, während sie Gaby forschend musterte. „Du weinst“, stellte sie fest und Bestürzung flackerte über ihr Gesicht. „Was hat er getan?“

Gaby drehte sich hastig weg. „Nichts“, wiederholte sie. „Das sagte ich doch schon.“

Eine Hand legte sich auf ihre Schulter und drehte sie herum. Pierrettes Augen glühten gefährlich. „Was hat er getan?“, wiederholte sie. Ihr Daumen fuhr sanft über die feuchte Spur auf Gabys Wange. „Sag es mir, Gaby.“

„Ich... ich war einfach nur dumm, in Ordnung? Ich war nicht darauf gefasst, ihn hier zu sehen.“

„Das war ich auch nicht“, erwiderte Pierrette. „Aber das erklärt noch nicht, warum du überstürzt die Tanzfläche verlässt und dich im Bad einschließt. Also sag mir jetzt, was Jacques getan hat.“ Ihre Stimme klang bedrohlich ruhig.

Gaby senkte den Blick. „Wie konnte ich ihn je lieben?“, fragte sie leise.

„Das habe ich mich auch schon oft gefragt...“, antwortete Pierrette. Noch immer strichen ihre Fingerspitzen sacht über Gabys Gesicht. „Wir waren unglücklich. Hungrig nach Liebe und Leben. So etwas kann eine Frau leichtgläubig machen.“ Sie schaute sie ernst an. „Sag es mir. Bitte.“

Gaby drehte sich weg. Ihre Finger fuhren über die kühle, glatte Marmoroberfläche des Waschbeckens und sie genoss das makellose Gefühl unter ihren Händen. So hatte es sein sollen. Ein wenig Luxus, ein wenig Spaß, für einen Abend mal wieder Teil dieser Gesellschaft sein.

„Gaby?“

„Du hattest recht damit, nicht herkommen zu wollen“, murmelte Gaby.

„Niemand hätte ahnen können, dass Jacques hier ist.“

„Nein.“ Gaby seufzte und drehte sich wieder herum. Sie lehnte sich gegen das Waschbecken und blickte zu Pierrette. „Er will uns auffliegen lassen.“

Fragend zeigte Pierrette auf Gaby und dann sich selbst. „Uns?“

„Ja.“

Pierrette runzelte die Stirn. „Was hätte er davon?“

„Rache“, antwortete Gaby. „Er will einfach mein Leben zerstören. Dein Leben. Das Leben meiner Töchter. Rache an der eiskalten, ehebrecherischen Hure.“

„Das hat er gesagt?“, fragte Pierrette. In ihren Augen loderte ein unheilverkündendes Feuer.

Gaby nickte und erneut brannten Tränen in ihren Augen.

„Oh, Jacques, du dummer, dummer Junge, das hättest du nicht tun sollen“, sagte Pierrette leise. Mit zwei schnellen Schritten war sie bei der Tür.

Erschrocken fasste Gaby nach ihrem Arm. „Was hast du vor?“

„Ich werde diesem miesen Arschloch eine reinhauen. Oder ihm ein Messer in sein kleines, schwarzes Herz stoßen.“ Pierrette wiegte nachdenklich den Kopf und nickte dann entschieden. „Ja, die zweite Möglichkeit gefällt mir besser.“ Sie griff nach der Klinke.

Schnell schob sich Gaby zwischen sie und die Tür. „Das kannst du nicht machen!“

„Oh doch, das kann ich allerdings“, zischte Pierrette. „Lass mich durch, Gaby.“

„Das würde alles nur verschlimmern!“

„Niemand nennt dich ungestraft eine Hure! Und Jacques schon gleich gar nicht! Der vögelt derart ausschließlich gegen Geld, im Vergleich zu dem bin ich ja die reinste Ordensschwester!“

„Pierrette!“, flehte Gaby.

Pierrette schnaubte, trat dann aber doch einen Schritt zurück. „Na schön! Aber durchkommen tut er damit trotzdem nicht!“

„Vielleicht sollten wir einfach gehen“, murmelte Gaby mutlos.

„Auf keinen Fall!“, widersprach Pierrette energisch.

„Aber Catherine hat ohnehin andere Pläne und du hattest von vorneherein deine Zweifel und-...“

„Nein, wir ergreifen jetzt nicht die Flucht! Das könnte diesem Dreckskerl so passen. Du siehst hinreißend aus und ich hatte mich gerade mit dem Gedanken angefreundet, dich mit jedem Mann im Saal tanzen zu sehen, also werden wir schön hier bleiben.“

Gaby gab sich geschlagen. „Dann lass mich wenigstens noch zu Atem kommen“, murmelte sie.

Pierrette ließ sich graziös auf dem Toilettendeckel nieder und schlug ihre Beine übereinander. „Ich habe schon an weit weniger eleganten Orten ausgeharrt“, stellte sie fest, während sie sich umschaute.

Gaby lehnte sich wieder gegen das Waschbecken. Nachdenklich betrachtete sie Pierrette. „Ich erinnere mich noch daran, wie ich einmal mit Marcel auf solch einem Ball war“, sagte sie unvermittelt.

Pierrette wandte überrascht den Kopf und sah sie an.

„Irgendwann war er verschwunden. Ich dachte mir erst nichts dabei, vermutete, dass er mit einem Geschäftspartner nach draußen gegangen war oder etwas ähnliches. Nun, tatsächlich war es kein Geschäftspartner, sondern eine aufreizend angezogene Dame, mit der er kurz darauf aus dem Badezimmer zurückkehrte. Es war jedem nur allzu klar, was dort passiert war.“

„Oh, Gaby...“, murmelte Pierrette mitfühlend.

„Diese Blicke, die sie mir alle zugeworfen haben, werde ich nie vergessen. Diese Mischung aus Mitleid und Verachtung, Hohn...“ Gaby verstummte.

Betroffenheit spiegelte sich in Pierrettes Augen. „Das tut mir so Leid, mein Engel.“

„Wie oft...“ Gaby räusperte sich. „Wie oft warst du schon der Grund solcher Blicke?“, fragte sie mit belegter Stimme.

Pierrette sah Gaby lange an. „Ich führe nicht Buch über solche Dinge“, antwortete sie dann bedächtig. „Was hat Jacques denn gesagt?“

„Es geht hier nicht um Jacques.“

„Doch, das tut es. Du willst hier doch nicht wirklich eine Zahl wissen, oder, Gaby? Eigentlich willst du mich etwas ganz anderes fragen.“

Gaby sah verlegen zu Boden. „Er hat gesagt... er hat angedeutet... er...“ Schließlich gab sie sich einen Ruck. Sie hob den Kopf und schaute Pierrette an. „Hast du mit Männern dort draußen geschlafen?“, fragte sie geradeheraus.

„Ja.“ Pierrette erwiderte ihren Blick offen.

„Vielen?“

„Ein paar. Nicht viele, nein.“

„Wer? Wer von denen?“

„Ist das wirklich wichtig?“

„Ja.“

„Warum?“

„Weil ich wissen will, woher die Angriffe kommen könnten“, erwiderte Gaby heftig. „Ich will gewappnet sein. Wenn ich weiß, worauf ich mich einlasse, sind die Blicke viel leichter zu ertragen.“

Pierrette musterte sie, dann nickte sie zögernd. „In Ordnung, das verstehe ich. Ich werde sie dir zeigen.“ Sie erhob sich langsam und trat zu Gaby. „Aber du wirst es doch besser wissen, als auf diese Männer eifersüchtig zu sein, oder, Liebes?“, fragte sie leise.

„Ich weiß es nicht“, murmelte Gaby. Pierrette duftete verführerisch und ihr schwarzes Abendkleid schmiegte sich eng und sinnlich an ihren Körper. Auf einer Seite war es trägerlos und die bloße Schulter schimmerte im Licht der Lampe. Sie stellte sich die unzähligen Male vor, in denen sie auf genau diese Art, so schön und betörend, mit anderen Menschen in Badezimmern verschwunden war, und der Gedanke entfachte eine verwirrende Hitze in ihr.

Pierrette schien ihre Gedanken zu lesen. Sie trat noch näher, bis ihre Körper sich berührten, und fuhr mit ihren Lippen über Gabys Ohr. „Ist es denn wirklich wichtig, mit wem ich früher in einem Badezimmer zusammen war?“, flüsterte sie und Gaby schauderte. „Ist es nicht viel wichtiger, mit wem ich jetzt hier bin?“

Sie legte ihre Lippen auf Gabys. Zuerst blieb Gaby unbeweglich, zu bewusst war sie sich ihrer Umgebung, wie unpassend ihr Verhalten war, doch statt aufzuhören, glitten Pierrettes Finger in ihr Haar und ihre Zunge leckte zärtlich über ihre Lippen. Gaby konnte nicht anders, als leise zu seufzen, und sofort tauchte Pierrettes Zunge in ihren Mund ein, küsste sie tief und verlangend und Gaby erwiderte ihren Kuss mit zunehmender Leidenschaft. Als Pierrette sich von ihr zurückzog, versuchte Gaby, ihr Bedauern und ihre Erregung zu bezähmen. Es gab bessere Orte, angemessenere Orte, rief sie sich in Erinnerung, als Pierrette plötzlich ihr Kleid raffte und mit einem verheißungsvollen Blick vor ihr auf die Knie sank.

Fassungslos sah Gaby ihr dabei zu. „Was hast du vor?“, fragte sie schwach.

„Es ist eindeutig an der Zeit, dir eine neue Erinnerung zu Bällen und Badezimmern zu verschaffen“, antwortete Pierrette. Ihre Stimme klang dunkel, samtweich, und sandte heiße Schauer durch Gabys Körper.

„Aber wir können doch nicht-...“, flüsterte sie, ohne ihren Blick von Pierrette lösen zu können.

„Wir können“, unterbrach Pierrette sie und ihre Hände wanderte zum Saum von Gabys Kleid. „Und wir sollten.“ Sie lächelte ihr zu und Gabys letzter Widerstand schmolz unter der Hitze dieses Lächelns.

Als Pierrette den schweren Rock nach oben schob, kam Gaby ihr eilig zu Hilfe. Sie raffte ihr Kleid und Pierrette fuhr sanft mit ihren Lippen über die Innenseite ihrer Oberschenkel, liebkoste die bloße Haut mit ihrer Zunge, während ihre Finger Gabys Unterwäsche zur Seite zogen. Gaby schaute ihr atemlos dabei zu. Die federleichten Berührungen wanderten ihre Beine hinauf und Gaby erbebte in Erwartung dessen, was gleich kommen würde. Ihre Hände umklammerten den Stoff ihres Kleides, krallten sich in den Samt und als Pierrette einen zarten Kuss in ihren Schoß hauchte, stöhnte sie leise auf.

_Gibt es eigentlich etwas pietätloseres?_

Jacques' Stimme raunte in ihrem Kopf, während Pierrette mit ihrer Zunge weiter vordrang und Gabys ganzer Körper von brennender Erregung erfüllt wurde.

_Was würden alle diese Menschen wohl sagen, wenn ich ihnen erzählen würde, dass du dich Nacht für Nacht mit deiner Schwägerin in den Laken wälzt?_

Gaby erstickte ihr Keuchen an ihrem Handrücken. _Erzähl es ihnen doch_ , dachte sie, berauscht von Lust, Zorn und Trotz, _erzähl es ihnen allen. Was kümmert es mich! Jetzt und hier habe ich alles, was ich will. Alles, was du niemals wieder haben wirst!_ Jeder Zweifel, jede  Sorge schien hinweggefegt zu werden durch das ekstatische Gefühl, das Pierrette in ihr weckte. Ihre Erregung vereinnahmte ihre Wut, ihre Angst, wurde nur noch stärker und erfüllender und unerwartet schnell wurde Gaby über die Grenzen ihrer Lust hinausgetrieben. Mit geschlossenen Augen stand sie da, ihr Atem ging schwer und keuchend und dann drückten sich Lippen auf ihren Mund und Gaby ließ ihr Kleid los, spürte, wie der Stoff bis zu ihren Füßen hinabfiel, während ihre Hände den Körper vor ihr umklammerten.

„Ich liebe dich“, flüsterte sie fieberhaft gegen heiße Lippen.

„Ich liebe dich auch.“ Pierrette hielt sie fest und ihr Mund war weich und zärtlich.

„Soll er es ihnen doch erzählen...“

Pierrette strich beruhigend über ihren Rücken. „Aber das wird er nicht“,  antwortete sie sanft. „Das werde ich nicht zulassen.“  Sie löste sich ein wenig von Gaby und sah sie an. „Mein Gott, wie bezaubernd du aussiehst“, sagte sie leise. „Was würde ich darum geben, jetzt gemeinsam mit dir dort hinausgehen zu können und aller Welt zu zeigen, dass du zu mir gehörst.“ Sie hauchte einen Kuss auf Gabys Mund, dann auf ihre Nasenspitze und schließlich auf ihre Stirn. „Ich werde vorgehen. Komm nach, wenn du so weit bist.“ Sie warf einen prüfenden Blick in den Spiegel, dann kramte sie in ihrer Tasche nach ihrem Lippenstift, frischte die Farbe auf und verließ mit einem letzten Lächeln in Gabys Richtung den Raum.

Gaby drehte sich herum und betrachtete sich im Spiegel. Ihre Wangen waren gerötet und sie zupfte mit einem leichten Lächeln einige Locken zurecht, dann puderte sie ihre Nase, zog ihren Lippenstift nach und richtete ihr Kleid, ehe auch sie endlich das Badezimmer verließ. In der Tür zum Ballsaal stieß sie wieder auf Pierrette. Sie lehnte am Rahmen und schaute gedankenverloren auf die Tanzfläche.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Gaby leise.

Pierrette sah sie an und lächelte. „In bester Ordnung. Catherine ist noch dort hinten an der Bar und hat inzwischen vermutlich mehr Champagner getrunken, als gut für sie ist. Am besten gehst du zu ihr.“

Gaby runzelte die Stirn. „Was hast du vor?“

„Nichts weiter.“

„Du willst zu Jacques, oder nicht?“

Pierrette grinste. „Warum solltest nur du das Vergnügen haben, eine Runde mit ihm zu tanzen?“, fragte sie und stieß sich vom Rahmen ab. „Er war wirklich ein großartiger Tänzer.“

„Pierrette!“

„Mach dir keine Sorgen.“

„Du wirst alles nur schlimmer machen!“

„Wann täte ich das je?“ Pierrette zwinkerte ihr zu. „Geh zu deiner Tochter, Gaby, ich sehe dich dann gleich.“

Und ehe Gaby noch ein Wort sagen konnte, bahnte sie sich bereits ihren Weg durch die Menschen und verschwand außer Hörweite.

  


°

  


Jacques tanzte gerade mit einer jungen, brünetten Frau, die, ihrem schmachtenden Blicken nach zu urteilen, seinem Charme absolut erlegen war. Pierrette trat umstandslos zu ihnen und tippte der Frau auf die Schulter.

„Sie erlauben doch sicher, dass ich Ihnen meinen alten Freund Jacques für einen kurzen Tanz entführe, nicht wahr? Ich verspreche, dass ich ihn danach wohlbehalten zurückbringe.“ Sie schenkte der Frau ihr gewinnendstes Lächeln.

Man merkte der Frau an, dass sie ihren Platz in Jacques' Armen höchst ungern abtrat, doch sie nickte höflich und trat zurück.

„Selbstverständlich“, antwortete sie, ganz Opfer ihrer guten Erziehung.

„Vielen Dank“, säuselte Pierrette und nahm ihren Platz ein. „Hallo, Jacques“, sagte sie.

„Pierrette.“ Jacques lächelte ihr zu. „Wie schön, dass du dich meiner entsinnst.“

Er legte seine Hand an ihre Hüfte, sie die ihre auf seine Schulter, ihre anderen Hände fanden mit großer Selbstverständlichkeit zusammen und im Nu waren sie schon mitten im Tanz.

„Du bist wirklich immer noch eine der aufregendsten Frauen, die ich je getroffen habe“, sagte Jacques, während er sie beide herumschwang.

„Ach ja?“

„Ohne jeden Zweifel. Keine kann dir in diesem Punkt das Wasser reichen.“

Pierrette lächelte süßlich. „Und du bist immer noch ein Blender, mein Lieber.“

„Ach, Pierrette.“ Jacques zwinkerte ihr nachsichtig zu. „So verbittert? Hatten wir nicht eine wunderbare Zeit damals? Es könnte jederzeit wieder so sein.“

„Oh Gott, Jacques.“ Pierrette verdrehte die Augen. „Nichts ist so wenig attraktiv wie ein Mann, der nicht einsehen will, dass er verloren hat. Also spar dir deine Schmeichelei.“

„Ich bin wiederum kein Mann, der sich so leicht geschlagen gibt. So tiefe Gefühle verschwinden nicht so einfach.“

„Tiefe Gefühle?“ Pierrette hob die Brauen. „Überschätz dich mal nicht. Damals warst du ein netter Zeitvertreib. Und heute wird mir allein von der Vorstellung deiner Hände auf meinen Brüsten übel. Also verkneif dir bitte deine _tiefen Gefühle_ , ja?“

Jacques' Lächeln verschwand wie weggewischt. „Und jetzt ist also Gaby dein Zeitvertreib, ja? Geht das nicht selbst dir zu weit, Pierrette? Die Frau deines Bruders?“

„Eifersüchtig, mein lieber Jacques?“, fragte Pierrette kokett. „Auf mich oder sie?“ Sie beugte sich zu ihm und raunte: „Was ist das für ein Gefühl, wenn die Frauen, mit denen du es getrieben, danach lieber miteinander schlafen? Wie geht es deiner Männlichkeit damit, hm?“ Sie wandte ihren Blick in Gabys Richtung. „Sieh sie dir an“, hauchte sie. Jacques drehte widerwillig den Kopf. „Du hättest sie haben können, Jacques. Du hättest diese Schönheit haben können, wenn du nicht so unglaublich dumm gewesen wärst. Und jetzt...“, Pierrette leckte sich aufreizend die Lippen, „... ist sie mein.“

„Und das macht dich glücklich? Eine kleine Hausfrau?“ Jacques' Lippen kräuselten sich verächtlich. „Ich bin enttäuscht, meine Liebe. Bei einer Frau wie dir hätte ich höhere Ziele erwartet.“

Pierrette lachte spöttisch. „So schlimm steht es also um deine Männlichkeit. Wie traurig.“ Sie musterte Jacques abschätzig. „Du bist eine solch armselige Gestalt. Wie konnte ich das damals nur übersehen. Du hättest sie haben können. Du hättest auch mich haben können. Wir waren beide bereit, unser Leben für dich über den Haufen zu werfen. Aber du konntest den Hals ja nicht voll kriegen, nicht wahr? Du wolltest unbedingt uns beide haben, hast wirklich gedacht, zwei Frauen wie uns händeln zu können.“ Pierrette schüttelte höhnisch den Kopf. „Armer Jacques. Du hast nicht das Format, es mit Gaby und mir aufzunehmen.“

„Ein Wort von mir“, erwiderte Jacques unbeeindruckt, „und ihr guter Ruf ist erledigt. Bei dir mag da nicht mehr allzu viel zu zerstören sein, das sehe ich ein. Aber wie wird sie es wohl auffassen, wenn sie von all ihren alten Freunden gemieden wird? Wenn die Gesellschaft, die ihr so wichtig ist, sie schneidet? Wenn solche Veranstaltungen der Vergangenheit angehören? Wenn die Leute mit dem Finger auf ihre Tochter zeigen? Wie lange, glaubst du, wird sie dann noch bei dir bleiben? Unsere Gaby, der ihr guter Ruf so wichtig ist, hm?“ Jacques' Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem hämischen Grinsen. „Ich kann es dir sagen, meine Liebe. Du wirst auf der Straße stehen, kaum dass die ersten Gerüchte aufkommen. Sie wird dich so schnell loswerden wollen, dass dir kaum genug Zeit bleiben wird, deine Koffer zu packen. Nicht der beste Sex der Welt wird es ihr wert sein, ihren guten Ruf zu verlieren. Du kannst nicht ernsthaft glauben, dass sie eine Hure halten wird, oder, Pierrette? Oder bist du wirklich so naiv, hier an Liebe zu glauben?“

Das saß. Pierrette biss die Zähne zusammen und bemühte sich um eine ausdruckslose Miene, um Jacques keinesfalls merken zu lassen, wie sehr seine Worte an ihre tiefsten, innersten Ängste gerührt hatten. Früher hatte sie ihn für seinen geschliffenen, bissigen und zuweilen auch verletzenden Witz geliebt, ohne je zu glauben, selbst einmal Ziel seiner scharfen Beobachtungsgabe und seiner gnadenlose Worte zu sein.

Es brodelte in ihr, trotzdem versetzte sie so gelassen wie nur möglich: „Erzähl den Menschen ruhig, was du zu wissen glaubst, Jacques. Im Gegenzug werde ich dann den Menschen ein paar Dinge erzählen, die ich tatsächlich weiß. Und die dich ruinieren werden.“

„Ja, das erwähntest du bereits bei unserem letzten Zusammentreffen und es hat mich meinen Anteil an Marcels Firma gekostet, weil ich dir geglaubt habe. Aber inzwischen frage ich mich doch, was das wohl sein könnte, was du wiederum zu wissen glaubst, meine liebe Pierrette?“

„Du bist ein Betrüger“, erwiderte Pierrette gelassen. „Du hast oft genug vor mir davon geprahlt, wen du schon übers Ohr gehauen hast.“

„Pah, wer wird dem Bettgeflüster einer Hure schon irgendwelchen Glauben schenken!“

„Ach, Jacques.“ Pierrette lächelte trügerisch. „Einer Hure glaubt man mehr, als du denkst. Alle Welt weiß, dass Männer nur zu gerne aus dem Nähkästchen plaudern, wenn sie eine Frau gefickt haben. Aber wenn du mehr willst, kannst du gerne mehr haben.“ Sie machte eine kurze, bedeutungsvolle Pause und fuhr dann fort: „Du hast die Firma meines Bruder an den Rand des Ruins geführt, weil du Geld unterschlagen hast. Und das weiß ich nicht nur, Jacques, das kann ich sogar beweisen. Ich habe einige brisante Dokumente bei dir gefunden, die deine unsauberen Methoden beweisen. Ich habe sie damals mitgenommen, weil ich mich mir nicht sicher war, ob ich meinem Bruder davon erzählen sollte. Ich habe es nicht getan, aber deswegen habe ich die Beweise noch lange nicht weggeschmissen.“ Sie beugte sich zu Jacques und zischte: „Du willst dich wirklich mit mir anlegen? Versuch es und du wirst feststellen, dass du in ganz Paris und Umgebung keine Arbeit mehr finden wirst. Vielleicht werden sogar ein paar deiner jetzigen Geschäftspartner auf die Idee kommen, mal ihre Bücher zu prüfen. Ich kenne die richtigen Leute, Jacques. Du weißt, dass ich immer die richtigen Leute kenne. Ich muss nur hier und da ein paar Worte in die entsprechenden Ohren flüstern, und du bist am Ende.“

Jacques erwiderte nichts, doch an dem unruhigen Flackern seiner Augen erkannte sie, dass er ihr glaubte. Sie warf einen kurzen Blick in Gabys Richtung und bemerkte, dass sie angstvoll beobachtet wurde. Sie lächelte ihr beruhigend zu und wandte sich dann wieder Jacques zu.

„Ich bin fast geneigt, dich für das, was du Gaby heute angetan hast und uns beiden in der Vergangenheit, bezahlen zu lassen. Aber ich werde es nicht tun. Lebe ruhig dein Leben, Jacques. Aber ich warne dich. Wenn du meiner Familie noch einmal zu nahe kommst, dann wirst du dafür bezahlen. Wenn ich dich noch einmal in Gabys Nähe oder in der Nähe ihrer Töchter sehe, dann werde ich dich in jeder Hinsicht ruinieren. Hast du das verstanden?“

Jacques schien sich wieder gefangen zu haben, denn er rang sich erneut zu seinem gewinnenden Lächeln durch. „Aber Pierrette... Sollen wir nach allem, was wir erlebt haben, wirklich so auseinander gehen? Erinnerst du dich gar nicht mehr, was für ein gutes Team wir waren?“

„Mein armer Jacques.“ Pierrette lachte. „Solltest du denn wirklich so naiv gewesen sein, bei einer Hure an Liebe zu glauben?“ Sie blieb stehen und trat von ihm zurück, während sie ihn verächtlich ansah. „Ein Schritt zu nahe...“, warnte sie ihn noch einmal, dann drehte sie sich um und verließ die Tanzfläche, ohne ihn noch eines Blickes zu würdigen.

Gaby und Catherine standen an der Bar und sahen ihr entgegen, besorgt in Gabys Fall, während ihre Tochter eher erwartungsvoll aussah.

„Und?“, fragte sie aufgeregt. „Was hast du ihm gesagt? Seinem Blick nach zu urteilen hast du ihm ordentlich den Arsch versohlt.“

„Catherine“, mahnte Gaby mechanisch, während sie Pierrette unruhig musterte. „Was ist passiert?“

Pierrette zwinkerte Catherine zu. „Ich habe ihm nur gesagt, dass er sich von uns fernhalten soll. Nachdrücklich.“

„Und das heißt?“

„Dass ich meine Mittel und Wege habe, um ihn restlos zu ruinieren, wenn er meiner Familie noch einmal zu nahe kommt.“

Catherine grinste schadenfroh. „Das wird ihm hoffentlich eine Lehre sein.“

„Das hoffe ich auch“, stimmte Pierrette ihr zu, doch ihr Lächeln erlosch schlagartig, als sie zu Gaby blickte und plötzlich Tränen in ihren Augen schimmern sah. „Catherine?“ Sie schaute zu ihrer Nichte. „Würdest du uns eine Runde Champagner organisieren, zur Feier des Tages?“

Catherines Blick flog zu ihrer Mutter und sie nickte schnell. „Mache ich.“ Im nächsten Moment war sie in der Menge verschwunden.

Pierrette trat so dicht an Gaby heran, wie sie es mit all den Menschen um sie herum wagte. „Gaby?“

„Das hast du gesagt?“, flüsterte Gaby. „Dass er sich von deiner Familie fernhalten soll?“

„Ja.“ Pierrette sah sie unsicher an. „War das falsch?“

„Nein.“ Gaby lächelte zaghaft. „Nein, das war... sehr richtig, glaube ich.“

Und erst jetzt wurde Pierrette bewusst, was genau sie da eigentlich gesagt hatte und eine seltsame Schüchternheit überkam sie. Sie erwiderte Gabys Lächeln befangen. „Ja?“

„Ja.“ Gaby fuhr federleicht und für die Umstehenden kaum merklich über ihren Arm. „Lass uns hier verschwinden.“

Pierrette hob überrascht die Brauen. „Und das, wo ich gerade alles getan habe, damit du dich hier weiterhin sicher fühlen kannst?“

„Und dafür danke ich dir. Das bedeutet mir mehr, als du dir vorstellen kannst, und ich würde dich dafür gerade so gerne küssen, dass ich es kaum aushalte“, wisperte Gaby. „Also lass uns gehen. Ich will irgendwo sein, wo ich dich küssen, deine Hand nehmen und mit dir tanzen kann.“

Ehe Pierrette etwas erwidern konnte, hatte Catherine sich wieder zu ihnen durchgedrängelt, drei Gläser Champagner in der Hand. „Da bin ich wieder. Oder soll ich nochmal losziehen?“

„Nein, ist schon in Ordnung.“ Pierrette grinste und nahm ihr ein Glas aus der Hand. „Dann auf uns. Und natürlich den guten Jacques, der sich schon sein neues Opfer auserkoren hat.“ Sie nickte vielsagend zur Tanzfläche, wo die Brünette erneut mit schwerem Augenaufschlag in Jacques' Armen lag.

Gaby verdrehte die Augen. „Sag mir bitte, dass wir nie so armselig waren.“

„Nie“, versprach Pierrette und hob ihr Glas. „Auf einen schönen Abend.“

Sie stießen an.

„Apropos schöner Abend“, sagte Gaby und sah ihre Tochter an. „Wenn du immer noch lieber zu deinen Freunden willst, habe ich nichts dagegen.“

Catherine machte große Augen. „Wirklich nicht?“

„Nein. Geh ruhig.“

„Aber das muss ich nicht, Mama. Ich weiß, dass das hier wichtig für dich ist. Dann bleibe ich lieber.“

Gaby lachte. „Ich habe dein Einverständnis wohlwollend zur Kenntnis genommen und werde es im Kopf behalten, wenn du das nächste Mal Geographie schwänzt. Und jetzt verschwinde schon.“

Blitzschnell hatte Catherine ihr Glas geleert. „Danke, Mama“, sagte sie strahlend und drückte ihrer Mutter einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Aber es wäre mir lieb, wenn dein Kleid morgen nicht allzu verdreckt wäre, ja?“, rief Gaby ihr nach, während Catherine sich emsig einen Weg zum Ausgang bahnte.

„Versprochen!“, kam es zurück.

„Dir ist hoffentlich klar, dass _nicht allzu verdreckt_ eine ziemlich große Spannweite beinhaltet“, sagte Pierrette grinsend.

„Ja. Ich kann es morgen vermutlich wegschmeißen.“ Gaby seufzte. „Obwohl sie wirklich hinreißend darin aussieht.“ Sie nahm Pierrette das Glas aus der Hand und stellte es achtlos auf einen der Tische. „Und jetzt lass uns gehen.“

„Du willst nicht einmal das Feuerwerk abwarten?“

„Das Feuerwerk können wir uns bestimmt irgendwo ansehen, wo wir weniger auffallen, oder?“

Pierrette lächelte ihr zu. „Natürlich. Folge mir.“

  


  


°°°

  


  


  


  



	4. Verletzlichkeit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eine erschreckende Nachricht lässt Catherine und Pierrette ein aufrichtiges Gespräch miteinander führen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kleine Warnung: Erwähnung von Abtreibung

Catherine schrieb gerade von Henri die Mathe-Aufgaben ab, als ein Schatten über ihren Tisch fiel. Hochzugucken, ihren Mathelehrer zu erkennen und eilig ein Buch über das verräterische Heft zu ziehen waren eins.

„Monsieur Dubois! Ich wollte nur-...“

„Die Schule hat gerade einen Anruf erhalten“, unterbrach ihr Lehrer sie, ohne auf ihre Worte zu achten. „Ihre Mutter wurde ins Krankenhaus gebracht.“

Catherine erstarrte. „Was?“, stammelte sie und eine eisige Faust schloss sich um ihr Herz. „Warum? Was ist passiert? Ist es-...“

„Sie verschwenden Ihre Zeit, Mademoiselle, man hat mir nichts genaueres gesagt, außer dass sie ins Hôpital Lariboisière gebracht wurde. Aber natürlich sind Sie erst einmal vom Unterricht befreit. Packen Sie Ihre Sachen und gehen Sie.“

Catherine nickte mechanisch und begann, ihre Hefte in ihre Tasche zu schieben. Ihre Hände zitterten so stark, dass ihr die Stifte aus den Fingern glitten und zu Boden fielen. Henri bückte sich eilig und hob sie auf.

„Kann ich etwas tun?“, fragte er besorgt.

Catherine sah ihn an. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, wo das Krankenhaus ist“, sagte sie hilflos und spürte plötzlich, wie ihr die Tränen in die Augen traten. „Ich weiß nicht... ich muss...“

„Am Gare du Nord“, sagte Henri sofort und riss ein Blatt aus seinem Heft, „warte, ich schreibs dir auf.“

„Und ich muss nach Hause, um... oh Gott, Tante Pierrette!“ Catherine sprang auf und eilte ihrem Lehrer hinterher. „Monsieur Dubois! Wissen Sie, ob man meiner Tante Bescheid gesagt hat?“

„Ich habe keine Ahnung“, antwortete ihr Lehrer jetzt mit leichter Ungeduld in der Stimme.

„Ich muss sie anrufen, ich-...“

„Vor der Schule ist eine Telefonzelle“, sagte Henri, der ihr nachgekommen war. „Hier, deine Tasche und die Wegbeschreibung. Und hier...“, er kramte in seiner Hosentasche und förderte ein paar Münzen zutage, „... sind ein paar Franc für das Telefon.“ Er drückte Catherine alles in die Hand.

„Danke“, murmelte Catherine verlegen und dachte zum ersten Mal, dass Mama und Pierrette vielleicht recht damit hatten, wenn sie darüber spotteten, dass der arme Henri bis über beide Ohren in sie verliebt war. „Danke, Henri, ich schulde dir was.“

„Schon in Ordnung, und jetzt geh schon“, sagte Henri und schob sie zur Tür des Klassenraums. „Ich rufe dich später an, ja?“

Catherine nickte nur. Einen Moment stand sie ratlos im dunklen Schulflur, doch schneller als ihr Kopf verstanden ihre Füße, was von ihr erwartet wurde und sie setzte sich in Bewegung. Eilig hastete sie den Gang entlang, sprang die Treppe hinunter und schlitterte durchs Foyer aus dem großen Schultor. Sie hielt Henris Münzen immer noch fest umklammert, als sie die Telefonzelle erreichte. Zitternd steckte sie die Münzen in den Schlitz und wählte die Nummer von Zuhause. Es klingelte einmal, zweimal, dreimal... nach dem zehnten Mal legte Catherine auf.

„Verdammt“, fluchte sie, „verdammt, verdammt, verdammt!“

Vielleicht wusste ihres Tante es schon und war bereits weg. Aber vielleicht war sie auch unterwegs oder war in der Bar, in der sie manchmal arbeitete. Verzweifelt wühlte Catherine in ihrer Tasche nach dem Zettel, auf dem Pierrette ihr die Telefonnummer aufgeschrieben hatte, für genau solche Notfälle wie diesen. Gerade als sie ihn zusammengeknüllt unter ihren Büchern gefunden hatte, rutschte der Riemen der Tasche von ihrer Schultern und Hefte und Bücher ergossen sich auf den Gehweg.

„Verdammt!“

Inzwischen konnte Catherine die Tränen nur noch mühsam zurückhalten. Ohne sich weiter um das Chaos zu kümmern, warf sie ihre Tasche zu Boden, schmiss die Münzen erneut in den Schlitz und wählte die Nummer von dem Zettel.

„Bar Séraphine“, meldete sich eine Männerstimme.

„Ist Pierrette da?“, fragte Catherine hastig.

„Wer will das wissen?“

„Hier ist Catherine, ihre Nichte. Ist sie da?“

„Ich hole sie.“

Catherine wartete einen Moment, dann ertönte ein Knacken und endlich die vertraute Stimme ihrer Tante: „Catherine?“

„Tante Pierrette!“ Jetzt begannen doch noch die Tränen über Catherines Gesicht zu laufen.

„Um Himmels willen, ist etwas passiert?“

„Es geht um Mama, sie ist... sie ist...“ Catherine schniefte.

„Was ist mit deiner Mutter?“

„Sie ist im Krankenhaus.“

Stille antwortete ihr. Dann fragte Pierrette mit gepresster Stimme: „Was ist passiert?“

„Ich weiß es nicht. Die Lehrer haben mir nur gesagt, dass sie ins Krankenhaus gebracht wurde, mehr nicht. Ich stehe hier noch vor der Schule und-...“

„Welches Krankenhaus?“

„Hôpital Lariboisière.“

„Ich mache mich sofort auf den Weg. Weißt du, wie du dort hinkommst?“

„Ja.“

„Dann sehen wir uns dort. Bis gleich.“

Bevor Catherine noch irgendetwas sagen konnte, hatte Pierrette bereits aufgelegt. Catherine starrte auf den Hörer und plötzlich war die Angst übermächtig. Vor ihrem inneren Auge tauchte das Bild ihres Vaters auf, wie er auf dem Boden lag und die Blutlache im Teppich versickerte. Was, wenn sie jetzt auch noch ihre Mutter verlor? Für einen Moment war sie wie gelähmt vor Angst, doch dann zwang sie sich, den Hörer aufzulegen. Sie bückte sich, las eilig ihre Bücher vom Boden auf, stopfte sie in ihre Tasche und rannte zur nächsten Métro-Station.

 

°

 

Das Krankenhaus war groß und unübersichtlich. Catherine verirrte sich drei Mal, ehe sie endlich dem richtigen Gang folgte, um eine Ecke bog und plötzlich Pierrette gegenüber stand, die unruhig hin und her tigerte. Ihr Blick war düster und die Furcht flutete so heftig über Catherine hinweg, dass sie sich kaum auf den Beinen halten konnte.

„Ist es... ist es schlimm?“ Ihre Stimme wankte.

Pierrette schaute auf. „Catherine!“, sagte sie und wirkte beinahe erleichtert. „Endlich!“

„Was ist los?“

„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Die Ärzte, sie... sie wollen mir nichts sagen, mich nicht zu ihr lassen, sie...“ Pierrette presste die Lippen zusammen und Catherine war erschrocken darüber, wie verzweifelt und resigniert sie aussah. Ihre Tante war spöttisch, überlegen, abgeklärt, aber niemals resigniert.

„Was soll das heißen, sie wollen dir nichts sagen?“, fragte sie ungläubig.

„Da ich nicht mit ihr verwandt bin, dürfen sie mir nichts sagen.“

„Was für ein Schwachsinn!“, entfuhr es Catherine viel zu laut und Wut kochte in ihr hoch. Es war ein willkommenes Gefühl, viel besser als diese lähmende Furcht. „Was bilden die sich eigentlich ein?!“

„Es ist gut, dass du endlich da bist. Dir werden sie bestimmt sagen, was los ist.“

„Das will ich ihnen aber auch geraten haben“, fauchte Catherine und rauschte an Pierrette vorbei. „Wo sind sie?“

„Da lang“, meinte Pierrette und übernahm die Führung.

Der Arzt runzelte die Stirn, als er ihrer ansichtig wurde. „Ich habe Ihnen schon gesagt, dass ich Ihnen keine Auskunft geben darf, Mademoiselle“, sagte er ungeduldig zu Pierrette. „Und daran wird sich auch nichts ändern, wenn Sie mich hundert Mal-...“

„Das ist ihre Tochter“, erwiderte Pierrette scharf und schob Catherine nach vorne. „Ihr werden Sie ja hoffentlich sagen, wie es um Ihre Mutter bestellt ist, oder nicht?“

Der Arzt musterte Catherine über seine Brillengläser hinweg. „Sie sind Ihre Tochter?“

„Allerdings.“ Catherine reckte das Kinn und funkelte den Arzt streitlustig an. Den Teufel würde sie tun, sich von seinem weißen Kittel einschüchtern zu lassen. „Wie geht es meiner Mutter?“

Mit einem duldsamen Nicken klappte der Arzt die Krankenakte zu und wandte sich zu ihr. „Ihrer Mutter geht es so weit gut, Mademoiselle, kein Grund zur Beunruhigung. Sie ist in einer Boutique ohnmächtig geworden, so wie es aussieht kreislaufbedingt, allerdings ist sie unglücklich gestürzt und hat sich den Kopf gestoßen. Wir haben die Wunde genäht und-...“

„Sie mussten nähen?“, unterbrach Pierrette den Arzt besorgt.

Er sah kurz zu ihr hinüber. „Mit wenigen Stichen, Mademoiselle.“

„Aber es geht ihr gut?“, vergewisserte sich Catherine.

„Bis auf einen leichten Schwindel und eine Verwirrung, was den Unfall betrifft, ja. Wir werden sie zur Sicherheit über Nacht hierbehalten, um eine mögliche Gehirnerschütterung im Blick zu behalten.“

Catherine atmete tief durch und spürte, wie ihre Anspannung nachließ. „Kann ich zu ihr?“

„Selbstverständlich.“ Der Arzt winkte einer vorbeigehenden Schwester.

„Und meine Tante natürlich auch“, sagte Catherine schnell und deutete auf Pierrette.

„Die Regeln, Mademoiselle-...“

„Vergessen Sie Ihre Regeln! Wenn Sie sich die Mühe gemacht hätten, meine Mutter zu fragen, hätte sie Ihnen gesagt, dass sie ihre Schwägerin sehen will. In unserer Familie kümmert man sich nämlich umeinander, wissen Sie.“

Und mit hocherhobenem Kopf marschierte sie an dem Arzt vorbei, ohne ihn noch eines Blickes zu würdigen, um der Schwester zu folgen.

Ihre Mutter lag einem Raum mit sterilen weißen Wänden, weißem Boden und weißen Vorhängen, wo einem der Geruch nach Desinfektionsmittel in die Nase stach und es keinen Flecken gab, der einen nicht daran gemahnte, dass man sich in einem Krankenhaus befand. Auf ihrer Stirn klebte ein großes, weißes Pflaster und in all dieser tristen Farblosigkeit sah sie sehr blass aus.

„Mama“, sagte Catherine leise und trat ins Zimmer.

Ihre Mutter drehte den Kopf und lächelte schwach, als sie sie sah. „Wie schön, dass ihr da seid.“

Pierrette an Catherines Seite blieb stumm. Sie starrte einen Moment auf das Pflaster, dann wandte sie rasch den Blick ab.

„Geht es dir gut?“, fragte Catherine und ging zum Bett. Sie setzte sich auf die Bettkante und nahm die Hand ihrer Mutter.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, mein Schatz. Ein bisschen Kopfschmerzen, aber sonst ist nichts.“

„In der Schule haben sie nur gesagt, dass du ins Krankenhaus gebracht wurdest und... wir hatten Angst um dich.“

Pierrette hinter ihr gab einen undefinierbaren Laut von sich. Sie durchquerte das Zimmer und stellte sich ans Fenster, ohne ihnen auch nur einen Blick zu gönnen. Ihre Mutter runzelte leicht die Stirn.

„Ihr müsst euch keine Sorgen machen“, wiederholte sie und drückte Catherines Hand, ohne jedoch Pierrette aus den Augen zu lassen. „Wirklich, es geht mir gut. Sie behalten mich nur über Nacht hier, um auf Nummer sicher zu gehen. Es ist nichts.“

Pierrette stieß verächtlich die Luft aus. „Eine Wunde am Kopf, Ohnmachtsanfälle, Schwindel und Gehirnerschütterungen sind wohl kaum _nichts_ “, sagte sie.

„Du überdramatisierst.“

„Ach, tue ich das?“

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ihr euch Sorgen machen musstest.“

Pierrette schnaube. „Wer macht sich denn hier Sorgen.“

Ihre Mutter seufzte leise und sah Catherine an. „Würdest du mir ein Glas Wasser holen, chérie? Ich habe die Schwestern vor einer halben Ewigkeit darum gebeten, aber bis jetzt ist niemand gekommen.“

„Natürlich.“ Catherine stand auf und trottete zur Tür. Inzwischen kannte sie diese Situationen zur Genüge und wusste, dass jeder Protest zwecklos war, wenn sie mal wieder unter irgendeinem Vorwand aus dem Raum geschickt wurde. Als sie die Tür hinter sich zuzog, hörte sie gerade noch die Stimme ihrer Mutter: „Würdest du mich bitte anschauen, Pierrette?“

Sie hatte sich kaum ein paar Schritte von dem Zimmer entfernt, als ihr eine Krankenschwester mit einer Karaffe und einem Glas entgegen kam.

„Das ist für Ihre Mutter“, sagte sie, „könnten Sie ihr das bringen?“ Catherine nickte und die Schwester drückte ihr beides in die Hand. „Danke.“

Unschlüssig kehrte Catherine zu der Zimmertür zurück. Es war offensichtlich, dass ihre Suche hätte länger dauern sollen und sie ihre Mutter und ihre Tante noch nicht stören sollte, also setzte sie sich neben der Tür auf den Fußboden, um die angemessene Zeitspanne abzuwarten.

„... von mir erwartest. Soll ich mich vielleicht dafür entschuldigen, dass mir nichts Schlimmeres zugestoßen ist?“, hörte sie die gereizte Stimme ihrer Mutter von drinnen.

Catherine wandte den Kopf und legte ihr Ohr an das Holz, um besser zu hören. Das war zwar vermutlich nicht das damenhafte Betragen, dass man von ihr erwartete, aber wenn man immer aus dem Raum geschickt wurde, mussten sich die Leute nicht wundern, wenn man sie belauschte.

„Nein, natürlich nicht.“ Ihre Tante klang resigniert. „Es tut mir Leid, Gaby. Es ist nur... ich kann Krankenhäuser nicht leiden.“

„Ach ja? Die wenigsten Menschen tun das, würde ich vermuten. Das ist wohl kaum ein Grund.“

Eine Weile blieb es still, dann sagte Pierrette mit seltsam tonloser Stimme, die Catherine das Ohr noch enger an die Tür pressen ließ: „Sie wollten mich nicht zu dir lassen.“

„Was soll das heißen?“

„Das heißt, dass die Tatsache, dass wir heimlich vögeln, mich nicht dazu prädestiniert, zu erfahren, wenn dir etwas zustößt“, erwiderte Pierrette schroff. „Entschuldige also, dass ich mich nicht so erfreut zeige wie deiner Meinung nach angemessen, aber ich habe mir dort draußen eine halbe Stunde lang das Schlimmste ausgemalt, weil jeder sich geweigert hat, mir auch nur zu erzählen, ob du überhaupt noch lebst.“

„Oh...“

„Ja, _oh..._ “, äffte Pierrette ihre Mutter nach, dann seufzte sie schwer. „Entschuldige, ich lasse es an dir aus, dabei... Gott, natürlich bin ich froh, dass es nicht schlimmeres ist. Heilfroh.“

Catherine hörte Schritte, dann quietschte das Bett.

„Es geht dir also wirklich gut?“

„Kopfschmerzen und wenn ich aufstehe, wird mir schwindelig, außerdem ist das Bett unbequem und dieses Weiß überall macht mich wahnsinnig, aber sonst, ja, den Umständen entsprechend geht es mir gut. Wirklich.“

„Gott, Gaby, als Catherine mich angerufen hat und sagte, dass du im Krankenhaus bist... ich war völlig kopflos... Ich bin hierher gekommen so schnell ich konnte, nur um dann zu hören, dass ich nicht berechtigt bin, irgendwelche Auskünfte zu bekommen, und ich konnte nichts tun, außer auf Catherine zu warten... das war schrecklich.“

„Du hattest wirklich Angst um mich?“ Die Stimme ihrer Mutter war so leise, dass Catherine sie kaum hören konnte.

„Natürlich hatte ich Angst um dich, du törichtes Geschöpf. Dir hätten die schlimmsten Dinge passiert sein können. Was täte ich denn ohne dich?“ Schweigen und dann ein kaum vernehmliches: „Ich fing tatsächlich an, meinen Bruder für die zwanzig Jahre zu hassen, die er dich mir vorenthalten hat, weißt du? Und auf dieses Niveau wollte ich mich eigentlich nie herablassen.“

„Wir sind noch nicht so alt, dass wir nicht auch noch zwanzig Jahre haben könnten. Sogar mehr.“

„Dann hör auf, so einen Unfug anzustellen. Einfach so ohnmächtig werden, was denkst du dir denn dabei?“

Eine Krankenschwester kam an Catherine vorbei und warf ihr einen seltsamen Blick zu, sodass sie eilig aufstand und ihre Kleider zurechtzog. Vermutlich hatte sie inzwischen ohnehin genug gewartet. Wie es schien, hatten Mama und Tante Pierrette jetzt alle Missverständnisse geklärt. Sie klapperte ein bisschen mit Glas und Karaffe, um sich anzukündigen, dann öffnete sie die Tür.

„Ich bin es nur“, sagte sie und schob sich in den Raum.

Pierrette saß auf dem Bett, dicht bei ihrer Mutter, und nahm jetzt wieder ihre Hand, die sie beim Öffnen der Tür eilig losgelassen hatte. Catherine trug die Karaffe zum Nachtschrank hinüber und schenkte ihrer Mutter ein Glas Wasser ein. „Hier.“

„Danke, chérie.“

„Wir werden jetzt gehen“, sagte Pierrette, „ich werde dir ein paar Sachen von Zuhause bringen. Und morgen hole ich dich ab. Du bewegst dich keinen Meter, bevor ich nicht hier bin, hast du mich verstanden?“

„Versprochen.“

„Und Zuhause hältst du strenge Bettruhe ein, mindestens eine Woche. Mit einer Gehirnerschütterung ist nicht zu spaßen.“

Ihre Mutter seufzte schwer. „Du übertreibst“, wiederholte sie.

„Ganz sicher nicht. Dein Arzt wird dir dasselbe sagen, wenn er etwas taugt.“ Pierrette beugte sich vor und küsste sie auf die Stirn. „Ruh dich aus“, sagte sie leise, „ich komme wieder, so schnell ich kann.“

Sie stand auf und Catherine beugte sich nun ihrerseits herab, um ihre Mutter zu umarmen. „Machs gut, Mama. Bis morgen.“

„Es geht mir gut, Catherine“, sagte ihre Mutter leise und drückte sie. „Wirklich.“

Catherine rieb ihre Nase über ihre Wange. „Ist gut“, murmelte sie.

 

°

 

Da Pierrette nicht darauf bestanden hatte, sie zurück in die Schule zu bringen (tatsächlich war sie nicht einmal auf die Idee gekommen), hatte Catherine beschlossen, ihr den Ausfall von zwei Stunden Mathe und einer Stunde Geographie zu danken, indem sie ihre Hausaufgaben machte, während ihre Tante noch einmal ins Krankenhaus fuhr. Sie schrieb gerade die letzte Wurzel, als sie hörte, wie die Haustür zuschlug. Pierrette erschien in der Tür, lehnte sich gegen den Rahmen und sah ihr bei den letzten Strichen zu.

„Sehr löblich“, sagte sie, doch ihre Stimme klang abwesend. „Hast du Hunger?“

Catherine nickte.

„Dann komm, wir gehen etwas essen.“

Ihre Tante führte sich in ein edles Restaurant aus und bestellte ihnen zwei Entrecôte à la bordelaise und für Catherine ebenso einen Rotwein wie für sich selbst. Catherine fiel hungrig über ihr Steak her, doch Pierrette beachtete ihren Teller gar nicht. Bevor der Kellner den Tisch wieder verlassen hatte, hatte sie ihr Glas geleert und noch einen Wein bestellt, dann saß sie Catherine gegenüber, rauchte und sah abwesend vor sich hin. Ihr Verhalten verdarb Catherine den Appetit und schließlich schob sie beklommen ihren erst zur Hälfte geleerten Teller zur Seite und sah ihre Tante an.

„Ist irgendetwas passiert?“, fragte sie.

Pierrette schaute sie an und hob die Brauen. „Was?“

„Hat der Arzt noch etwas zu dir gesagt, was du mir nicht sagen willst? Ist es schlimmer, als er behauptet hat?“

Ihre Tante lächelte bitter. „Als ob dieser Arzt mir irgendetwas erzählt hätte. Es kommt einem Wunder gleich, dass er mich überhaupt noch einmal ins Zimmer deiner Mutter gelassen hat.“

„Ging es ihr schlechter?“

„Wie kommst du denn darauf?“

Catherine deutete auf Pierrettes Teller. „Du isst nichts.“

Pierrette senkte den Blick auf ihren unberührtes Steak. „Du hast recht“, stellte sie fest und klang wage erstaunt, als könne sie sich nicht erklären, wo auf einmal der Teller herkam. Sie sah Catherine wieder an. „Deiner Mutter geht es gut“, erklärte sie, „es war alles unverändert, als ich bei ihr war. Und der Arzt hat noch einmal bekräftigt, dass sie morgen wieder nach Hause kann.“

„Und warum isst du dann nichts?“, beharrte Catherine misstrauisch.

Pierrette zündete sich eine neue Zigarette an. Sie legte den Kopf in den Nacken und stieß langsam den Rauch aus. „Es gibt manchmal Momente, die einen das eigene Leben in einem anderen Licht sehen lassen, weißt du“, sagte sie, „und das heute war so ein Moment.“

„Was für Momente?“, fragte Catherine.

„Momente, in denen einem die Verletzlichkeit der Menschen, die man liebt, bewusst wird, zum Beispiel.“

Pierrettes Stimme klang eigentümlich, irgendwie rau, und Catherine fand es immer noch seltsam, beinahe ein wenig verstörend, ihre Tante so zu sehen. Sie wusste nicht recht, was sie sagen sollte. Suzon hätte natürlich die richtigen Worte gefunden, sie war, was Anteilnahme und solche Dinge betraf, beinahe widerwärtig perfekt, während sie selbst einen kleinen, fiesen Teufel im Leib hatte, der sie immer die falschen Sachen sagen ließ und das noch nicht einmal unbeabsichtigt. Pierrettes spöttische Art war ihr darin sehr entgegen gekommen, und doch, so viel Nähe wie jetzt würde es zwischen ihnen vielleicht nie wieder geben.

Catherine spießte eine Krokette auf ihre Gabel und knabberte an der Kruste. „Hattest... hattest du nicht ein sehr schönes Leben?“, fragte sie unsicher und das war einer der wenigen Momente, wo sie wirklich um die richtigen Worte bemüht war.

Pierrette wandte ihr zwar das Gesicht zu und betrachtete sie mit diesem unergründlichen Blick, der ihr zu eigen war, sagte aber nichts, sodass Catherine eilig hinzufügte: „Ich meine, du bist so viel freier als alle Menschen, die ich kenne. Diese ganzen blöden Regeln, diese total veraltete Moral, das alles scheint für jeden zu gelten, außer für dich.“ Das faszinierte sie schon an ihrer Tante, seit sie zum ersten Mal von ihr gehört hatte, doch erst jetzt wagte sie, das in Worte zu fassen.

Pierrette nahm einen Zug von ihrer Zigarette. „Ein freies Leben?“, wiederholte sie. „Ja, das sicherlich. Ein schönes Leben? Auch das meistens, denke ich. Aber du darfst dir nichts vormachen, Catherine. Man bezahlt einen hohen Preis für ein solches Leben. Einen sehr hohen Preis.“

„Was für einen Preis?“

„Einsamkeit“, antwortete Pierrette kurz.

„Einsamkeit?“

„Meine Eltern verstießen mich, mein eigener Bruder wies mir die Tür, meine Liebhaber hatten Familien, meine Liebhaberinnen unerfüllbare Erwartungen und Freunde hatte ich nie, weil Männer in mir nur die potenzielle Affäre und Frauen die Konkurrentin sahen.“ Pierrette schnippte die Asche in den Aschenbecher. „Wenn du dich entscheidest, den Regeln der Gesellschaft nicht mehr zu folgen, ihrer Moral nicht mehr zu gehorchen, verstößt sie dich und du bezahlst dafür mit Einsamkeit. Du kannst dich dafür oder dagegen entscheiden, aber du solltest immer den Preis kennen.“

„Und... bereust du es also?“

Pierrette neigte den Kopf. „Manchmal“, antwortete sie, „manches. Nicht alles. Ich hätte Kinder haben können und habe mich jedes Mal dagegen entschieden. Vielleicht war das die falsche Entscheidung. An Tagen wie diesen kommt es mir so vor.“

Catherine stockte der Atem. Was ihre Tante dort andeutete, war so unsittlich, so schändlich, dass Catherine einerseits nicht wusste, was sie sagen sollte und sie andererseits so neugierig war, dass es auch keine Option war, nicht zu fragen. Sie würde vielleicht nie wieder eine ähnliche Gelegenheit bekommen.

„Hast du... also“, sie räusperte sich, „... wenn du sagst, dass du Kinder hättest haben können, bedeutet das, dass du... dass du...“

„... dass ich abgetrieben habe.“ Pierrette nickte. „Ja, das bedeutet es.“

Es war verboten. Nicht nur nach dem Gesetz, sondern nach jeder Regel, die man Catherine in ihrem Leben beigebracht hatte. Allein der Gedanke daran war verboten, darüber zu reden ohnehin. Catherines Faszination kannte keine Grenzen. „Wie?“, sprudelte es aus ihr heraus. „Wann? Und warum hast du...? Und Kinder? Hast du etwa mehr als einmal...?“

Pierrette schüttelte den Kopf. „Deiner Mutter wäre es nicht recht, dass ich mit dir über solche Dinge spreche“, wies sie Catherine zurecht, doch ihre Augen funkelten amüsiert.

„Weiß Mama es denn?“

„Ja.“

„Und sie heißt es gut?“

„Sie versteht es“, schränkte Pierrette ein.

„Dann kannst du es mir ja auch erzählen.“

Pierrette lachte. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, dass ich deine Argumentationskette nachvollziehen kann, aber ich werde mich dem trotzdem beugen. Also gut, wie waren die Fragen nochmal? Mehr als einmal? Ja. Drei Mal, um genau zu sein. Wann? Das erste Mal war ich siebzehn und lebte noch Zuhause. Beim zweiten Mal war ich Anfang zwanzig und beim dritten Mal Ende zwanzig.“

Catherine hing gebannt an ihren Lippen.

„Warum? Eigentlich war es immer der gleiche Grund: Ich führte kein Leben, das für ein Kind angemessen gewesen wäre. Das Kind einer Hure, ohne einen Vater, ohne andere Familie... was für ein Leben hätte das sein sollen. Und die Vorstellung, es zu bekommen, um es dann vor irgendeiner Kirche oder einem Krankenhaus auszusetzen...“, Pierrette schüttelte den Kopf, „nein, so war es einfacher. Und wie?“ Pierrette wiegte den Kopf, dann grinste sie. „Nein, so verdorben bin selbst ich nicht. Das ist kein angemessenes Thema für ein Abendessen und dabei bleibe ich.“

Catherine senkte den Blick auf ihren Teller und stocherte in ihrem Salat. „Aber... trotzdem bereust du es?“, fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Dass man eine Entscheidung für richtig hält, bedeutet nicht, dass man sie nicht auch bereuen kann“, antwortete ihre Tante. Sie schwieg einen Moment und fügte dann leiser hinzu: „Vielleicht wäre ich ja gar keine so schlechte Mutter gewesen, wer weiß...“

„Bestimmt nicht“, sagte Catherine schnell und Pierrette hob überrascht die Brauen. „Ich meine... du bist doch auch als Tante gar nicht so übel“, schob Catherine kleinlaut hinterher.

Pierrette lachte leise. „Gar nicht so übel, ja? Ich danke dir.“ Sie lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück, nahm einen Schluck Wein und betrachtete Catherine sinnend über ihr Glas hinweg. „Deine Mutter hat großes Glück“, sagte sie, „dass sie dich und Suzon hat. Ihr werdet immer euch haben, was auch passiert, ihr werdet nie allein sein.“ Langsam strichen ihre Finger über den Rand ihres Glases. „Aber ich werde allein sein. Wenn Gaby... wenn sie...“ Ihre Stimme verlor sich zwischen den schrecklichen Bildern, die sie heraufbeschwor, und Catherine lief ein kalter Schauder den Rücken herunter bei der Vorstellung. All die Furcht, die sie heute Mittag verspürt hatte, war mit einem Schlag wieder da. Offensichtlich war ihr das auch deutlich anzusehen, denn Pierrette schüttelte rasch den Kopf. „Hör nicht auf mich, das ist nur das wirre Gerede einer alten Frau, nichts weiter. Ich-...“

„Ich wäre ja noch da“, sagte Catherine leise.

Ihre Tante hielt inne und sah sie lange an. „Ja“, antwortete sie schließlich langsam, „du wärst noch da.“ Und dann umspielte plötzlich ein feines Lächeln ihre Mundwinkel. „Du bist ein erstaunliches Mädchen, Catherine. Jacques hast du so sehr dafür gehasst, dass er mit deiner Mutter geschlafen hat, und mich... nun, zumindest hassen tust du mich nicht.“

„Ich habe dich mal gehasst“, gestand Catherine offenherzig. „Als ich dich und Mama damals auf dem Boden gesehen habe, da habe ich euch beide dafür gehasst, dass ihr Papa betrügt.“ Manchmal war sie überrascht, wie leicht es ihr inzwischen fiel, über diese Nacht zu reden.

„Wir haben Marcel nicht betrogen“, berichtigte Pierrette sie.

„Er war nicht tot.“

„Aber wir dachten, er wäre es.“

„Hättest du Mama denn nicht geküsst, wenn du es gewusst hättest?“

Pierrette neigte amüsiert den Kopf. „Touché“, gab sie zu.

„Aber ich muss dir zugute halten, dass du mich nicht loswerden wolltest, dass du Mama nicht nach Mexiko bringen und mich zurücklassen wolltest, deswegen kann ich wohl darüber hinwegsehen“, meinte Catherine gönnerhaft. „Und... naja... du machst sie glücklich“, fügte sie zögernd hinzu.

Pierrette schien beinahe ein wenig verlegen. Sie zog ihren Teller heran und schnitt endlich ein Stück von ihrem Steak ab. „Iss auf“, sagte sie und deutete auf Catherines Teller, „auch den Salat, damit du noch etwas Gesundes zwischen die Zähne bekommst.“

Catherine beugte sich rasch über ihr Essen, um ihr Grinsen zu verbergen. „Schlechte Mutter, dass ich nicht lache“, murmelte sie kaum hörbar.

Pierrettes Augen funkelten, doch sie sagte nichts, und Catherine war sich nicht sicher, ob sie sie überhaupt gehört hatte.

 

 

°°°

 

 

 


End file.
